WANTED!
by kyouko68
Summary: Luffy gets a chance to join her favorite band ever. How will she cope with life on the rode with three boys?  FemLuffy. ZoLu.
1. WANTED!

**Yeah, I'm starting another story. I know what your thinking, and all I gotta say is that I can multi task. Occasionally. Anyway, I was like really high when I wrote this so… I don't know how this will work, but I cleaned it up a bit and edited it. Oh yeah, yes Luffy _is_ a girl in this. I wanted to try something different. And just to let you know before hand. This doesn't have much conflict to it. It's mostly like a real chill Slice of life or whatever they call it. So if you don't think it's that interesting then don't read. That's all I gotta say. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: WANTED!

"This is so exciting! I finally get to meet them!" I squealed in anticipation as I stared at the flier. My favorite band in the whole world is looking for a new singer. There previous singer broke away from the band to start a family.

I was on my way to audition now. This was a one in a lifetime chance to join WANTED. That was the coolest band name I ever heard of. There music was awesome! I listened to them like all the time! I'm such a huge fan, but I mentally promised myself that I would flip a shit when I see them like normal fangirls would do. I'm just going to play it cool as if they were my closets friends.

The thought of knowing them like family made my head inflate. They're all so hot! There's Roronoa Zoro, the electric guitarist. Blackleg Sanji the bass guitarist, and Franky the drummer. There former singer was Iceburg, he was actually Franky's half brother. I literally had entire fantasies of having sex with all of them at the same time, but trust me I also promised that I wouldn't try to do that once I do join.

I didn't bother to dress nice, because I didn't want them to think that I'm trying to seduce them like what most chicks will probably be doing. I did actually remember to brush my hair today. Usually it just sits on top of my head along with my beloved straw hat that I never go anywhere without. I always have it for good luck, which I'll need for today. My hat never really went with the rest of my clothing. I wore a red vest with a few buttons undone and short jean shorts. I might be showing a bit of cleavage but it's actually kind of hard not to when wearing a shirt like this, and also having pretty big boobs.

I arrived at the recording studio. It took me a while getting here actually I had to take a train and two busses, but I made it. I hoped I wasn't to late. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I saw signs saying where the auditions were taking place. I had to fill out an application before I got to wait in line. The line by the way was super long. I wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't want to be apart of this band? The line consisted of mostly girls. They all dressed really skimpily which I snorted to. You don't need good looks for talent.

I waited for a long time. I hated waiting in lines. Why cant people hurry up? It doesn't take a half an hour to sing one song people! I didn't know how long I waited but eventually I was up next. I walked through the door and closed it behind my. It took all my will power not to scream.

Roronoa Zoro, Blackleg Sanji, and Cutty Flam Franky were all sitting in the same room! Zoro was plucking away at his guitar absent-mindedly, Franky drummed quietly on the desk with some sticks. And Sanji-

"Lovely lady-!" Sanji greeted but then was hit over the head with a clip board by a women I've never seen before. She had short orange hair and wore a business suit.

"You must be Monkey D Luffy." She greeted with a warm small. I heard Sanji say 'Mellorine.'

"Yep!" I said confidently.

"My name is Nami, these bums manager." She said.

"Oi!" Zoro grunted. Nami ignored him.

"You will be making your recording in the room behind us." She gestured to the next room. You could see it from the large window taking up most of the wall connecting the two rooms. "Good luck." She said with thumbs up.

I stepped into the room and walked up to the microphone and put on the headphones. The song that played was one of my favorites. It was 'Everyone Peace'. Classic. For me this is an easy song to sing. I sang my heart out and I hit every note. It was perfect.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Franky in this story is the teenage Franky back before the accident, like when Iceberg was having a flashback about there past(I know Iceburg doesn't really have a family). Yeah both of them are teenagers in this. Yes I think Franky looked pretty hot back then.(Episode 250) *Thumbs up***


	2. Success

**Chapter 2: Success**

When the song was over, the first thing I thought was: 'Did they like me?' I tried to read there faces, but I wasn't very good at that. They talked amongst themselves, but I couldn't here them in this room.

When they were done the manager, Nami gestured for me to come out. "Thanks for being here today." She said.

"You were amazing Monkey chwa-!" Sanji was hit over the head by Nami. I sweat dropped. _Scary…_

"How'd it go?" Usopp asked when I got home. Usopp is my roommate. He's also one of my best friends I've known since preschool.

"I don't know. I thought I did good. I'm positive that they'll choose me." I put my hands on my hips confidently.

"You have such impenetrable optimism." He commented. "But still, there going on tour after this. If they do pick you, I wont get to see you in a while."

"Don't worry Usopp. We'll keep in touch. I promise." I told him as I plopped down onto the couch next to him. Usopp had my back on everything growing up. It will be hard to say good bye. I'd love it if he came with me, but we both knew that that couldn't happen.

A week passed and I waited everyday for that letter. I was optimistic the whole time. Every morning I'd check the mail box first. One morning when checking the mail box I sifted through the adds and bills until I came across a square envelope that was assigned to me in cursive lettering. I eagerly opening it and the letter read:

_Dear Miss. Monkey D Luffy:_

_ We have come to a decision to make you apart of the Wanted crew. We loved your performance and appreciate your skill and talents as a vocalist. The band and I thought it would be of best interest to ask you to be apart of our family. We await your arrival._

_ Sincerely, band manager Nami._

I screamed my head off. I rushed upstairs to tell Usopp the big news. I ran into his bed room where he was still sleeping. I jumped on top of him clearing the breath from his lungsmaking himdo an 'Ooof!' sound.

"Usopp! Guess what, you'll never believe it!" I shrieked.

"What? Is the apartment on fire?" he groaned sleepily.

"No, I got the letter! WANTED wants me to join!" I bounced up and down in excitement.

"Really? Let me see." He looked awake now. I gave him the letter and he gaped. "This is amazing! Your actually going to be apart of the band."

"Hell yeah I am! This is so exciting! I'm going to tell Ace. Come on, We're going out to eat." I pulled his arm.

"Ok, ok. Let me get dressed first." He said I remembered that he was still wearing pajamas.

"Oh, yeah. Hurry up I'm starving!" I jumped out of his bed.

"Luffy. Pants." Usopp yawned.

"Oops." I keep forgetting to put pants on. I don't like sleeping with pants on. I usually sleep in a shirt and nothing else if you don't count underwear.

The day where I had to leave has come. Usopp and I have celebrated my acceptance until today. Now it was all tears because I was leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Usopp cried.

"I already miss you!"  
>I already packed my stuff and I was ready to leave. I waved as I departed leaving Usopp to blow his long nose into his tissue.<p>

I was on my way to a brand new adventure. I'll make this experience to be the best one yet. We'll all be one big happy family.

I walked to the recording studio where I was told to meet the. There huge RV waited at the curb. It was there tour bus. That thing was _huge_! It looked the size of three couch buses put together with massive wheels. It was called the Thousand Sunny. Franky came up with the name. It had a picture of a giant lions head on the front which really kind of looks like a sunflower. It also had the insignia WANTED on the side of it.

"Monkey bro! I mean Sis!" I saw Franky waving towards me as he got off the bus. He was kind of lean and he wore a Hawaii themed shirt and black shorts. His hair was a retro blue color that was in the shape or a wave.

"Hey Franky!" I ran towards him.

"Super to see you to-oof!" I glomped him before he could finish his sentence. He was a lot taller than I was. He hugged back and laughed.

"Miss Luffy, you're here." Nami stepped off the bus.

"Nami!" I greeted.

"We're glad to have you here. I'm so glad there's an actual women in this band." She sighed.

"Huh? You say somethin'?" I picked my nose absentmindedly.

"Well…close enough. Anyway, everyone get on this bus! We have a tight schedule!" she clapped her hands.

"What? Already?"

"Yeah sis. Come on!" Franky hopped on to the bus.

"Bye, so you when we get to Red Line city!" she waved as we got on.

"Arent you coming?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather not. I have my own way of getting there." She said. I didn't understand why she didn't want to travel with us, but I shrugged it off.

"Monkey-chwaan!" Sanji dance over to me. Sanji was also lean but not as tall as Franky. He had blonde hair and some of it covered his left eye. He was the typical ladies man so he wore suits all the time. "It's a pleasure to make this acquaintance to such a beutif-ahh!"

"Get a grip, your embarrassing yourself." Zoro planted a foot in Sanji's back. Zoro was obviously more muscular than both of them. You could even tell when he was wearing a shirt. My favorite part about him was his rocking green hair and his amazing green eyes.

"Why you!" they began to fight.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Franky.

"Pretty much. You'll get used to it." He assured. I laughed. These guys were funny. I couldn't be happier that I was here.


	3. Settling In

**Ok, those of you that are still reading. I'm trying to make this not boring and tedious as possible. As I said before, there is not much conflict. I trying to make it more of a comedy reality type…thing. I dunno. So yeah, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Settling In

"This is your room." Franky led me to the back where many rooms were.

"This place looks a lot bigger than it is outside." I commented.

"Of course, Iceburg and I built it. But a super carpenter never shares his secrets." He said.

"Doesn't that only count with magicians?"

"I'm also a _musician. _Doesn't that count?"

I guess that makes a bit more sense. The room was basically the size of my room I had back at my apartment except there was a queen sized bed in this one and a dresser for my clothes. "I hope you like it. You don't smell weed in here do you?" he asked.

"No this is fine. I don't plan to do much sleeping anyway." I said. Franky raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Not like that! You know what I mean! Like partying all night and stuff like that!"

"Oh I see what you mean!" he laughed. Franky gave me the tour of the bus. The really did look a lot bigger than the outside. They even had a fire place in the living room.

I sniffed the air. I smelled the wonderful aroma of breakfast food. "Whats that smell?" I asked dreamily.

"Sanji must be cooking breakfast. Come on lets go!" Franky encouraged. I didn't wait for him. I ran in the direction of where the smell was coming from. "Hey, wait for me!"

I arrived at the kitchen in no time. "Luffy-chwaan! I've taken the liberty to make you a breakfast of love!" he swooned.

"Hey, where's our plates?" Franky and Zoro walked into the kitchen.

"Make your own!"

Sanji's cooking was amazing! I didn't have to steal from anyone like I normally do. Sanji would just give me more! After my fifth plate, I was full.

"Wow, you have a massive appetite." Zoro said.

"How do you stay so thin?" Franky asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Luffy-chwan is perfect in everyway!" Sanji said.

"Ok, guys! Now is a perfect time to get to know each other." I told them.

"I already know these guys way too much." Zoro said.

"She meant getting to know _her _better, dip shit." Sanji said.

"Sanji, you are literally this close to me kicking your ass."

"Calm down, guys. I'll asked the first question. What is your bra size?" Franky asked seriously.

"That's not a question to ask a lady!"

"I'm a 'D' cup."

Both Sanji and Franky got bloody noses.

"Can you fight?" Zoro asked ignoring the two idiots.

"Defanatly, I bet I could take you down!" I challenged.

"Oh yeah? We should spar sometime to see who's stronger."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Moving on please!" Sanji interrupted.

"Are you a virgin?"

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin."

"Don't answer that!"

Sanji then demanded that I just tell them about myself rather than them ask me questions.

"Well, I don't really know where to start. I before now I lived with my friend Usopp."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Zoro asked with interest.

"Usopp? No, he's just my best friend."

"So…your free then?"

Sanji hit Franky over the head.

"You already know that I eat a lot. That's something."

"Don't worry, we already have on of those. Sanji's the biggest pot head out of all of us. He ends up eating every snack in the kitchen." Franky said.

"Hey, I don't smoke that much." He claimed

"Are you high right now?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well, I guess that's covered. I'm gonna go take a nap." Zoro got up and left the room.

The rest of the day Fanky and I played Call of Duty, Modern Warfare III. We were trying to see who claims the title of Call of Duty king. Back at home, I used to cream Usopp at Call of Duty every time. Franky on the other hand was a tough cookie. The score was always tied, but we kept playing until someone won. Sanji watched in amusement as we fought over who was cheating or not. Franky and bet that if I win, he has to buy me any type of meat I want and at any time. If he wins, I had to be his servant for a week. There was no way I was going to let him win.

"Whats going on? It's so loud in here." Zoro yawned as he walked into the living room.

"Where gonna see whose top dog." I said, my eyes still glued to the flat screen TV.

"I don't know what the big deal about this game is. It's so pointless." Zoro sat down on the couch. "It's just a game, it cant be that hard to beat."

"Oh yeah, grab a controller, Marimo. We'll see how easy it is." Sanji dared. Zoro shrugged and grabbed a controller. I chuckled to myself. I'd better go easy on him. When we started to play , Zoro actually started killing us both.

"What? How is this possible!" I gaped. I started to play all out and he still got me everytime. "Are you sure you haven't played before!"

"I just press random buttons." He admitted. (A/N: That's happened to me before)

"This is totally not super…" Franky sulked.

The next morning I woke up at around noon.

"Oh no! It's already lunch time!" I quickly remember to through on some shorts. I walked around the bus and saw that it was deserted. I checked in all of there rooms. Sanji and Franky were still sleeping, but Zoro was missing.

I soon found him in the weight room. Franky told me he spent most his time training. I knew he was into kendo.

I watched as he swung the giant weight up and down like a sword. He acknowledged me with a slight glance, but that was it. I blushed as I watched him. He's so hot!

"Can I help you? He asked finally.

"O! No I just a little bored." I laughed nervously.

"Ok, then." He put the weight down and walked up to me. My heart raced. _What is he going to do to me?_

Sanji woke up and stared at the clock. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as he came to a sudden realization._ How could I sleep in and leave my Luffy –chwan with those brutes!_ He raced to Luffy's room to see if she was there. She wasn't. It looked like no one was up until Sanji heard something traumatizing.

"Ah! Zoro, slow down!" he heard Luffy whine

"Then hold still." He heard Zoro grunt.

"It's hard!"

"Quit whining."

Sanji ran to the room and burst through the door. He didn't really expect what he saw. Luffy was sitting on top of Zoro's back eating out of a bag of chips while Zoro did push ups.

"Sup Sanji!" she greeted. Sanji sighed with relief.

"Woah!" Luffy fell backwords hitting her head on the floor.

"Clutz." Zoro muttered sitting up.

"Hey I heard that!" she started play hitting him on the back.

"It's not my fault you fell." He shrugged.

"Yes it is!"

**Hehe, wasn't that funny. I hope it's not too boring for some people out there. It's more of a comedy than anything. Please review!**


	4. Getting ready

Chapter 4: Getting ready

The next few days were bit chill. We didn't do much. We made a few stops to get some stuff. One time we stopped by Walmart and Sanji cooked steaks in the parking lot. We even had enough time to go to a Lazer Zone and play a few rounds (I creamed them all by the way)

One day I woke up at about six am. I heard guitar playing. I peeked into the music room and found Zoro playing a song I recognized. I walked in, but Zoro didn't stop playing. I sat and listened to each note. The guitar wasn't plugged in so it wasn't as loud as it is in consents. When the song was done we both laughed for some reason.

"You're really good." I commented. He chuckled as he leaned the guitar on it's stand.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He said. "You ready for the consert? Do you think you can handle it? It gets pretty intense." he challenged.

"I was born ready!" I said in confidence.

"Big talk. I like that." We stared at each other for a long time. His green eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask. Do you normally walk around with no pants on.?" He asked looking down.

"Oh! Sorry! This is so embarrassing!" I put my hands in between my legs in an attempt to shield my self blushing like an idiot.

"It's ok. Nice panties by the way." He said. I blushed even more. I was wearing my blue and white Panda man ones.

"You know, you look cute when you blush."

"Zoro!" I whined. He chuckled. I frowned at him for laughing at me. I had to admit, I did have a huge crush on him. I've had the crush even long before I actually met him in person. I could have sworn he was hitting on me. But he probably says this to all the ladies. I mean he's famous! I bet he gets more sex then Hue Heffner.

My stomach growled. "I'm hungry." I said instantly forget what I was just thinking.

"Come on, lets have popcorn for breakfast or something."

"Yeah!" I cheered forgetting that I was pants less.

"Luffy. Pants." Zoro mentioned.

"Oops." I raced to my room to grab some shorts.

Zoro and I sat in the living room after popping some corn. We watched cartoons in silence.

"I don't get you." Zoro said randomly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I was confused. What was he trying to say?

"I mean, you're not like _other _girls. You don't scream you head off when you see us, and you don't try to grab every single article of my clothing either." He laughed.

"I'm not a girly girl if you didn't already notice. I know what it's like to be annoying to some people, and I don't like it when people think I am. So I just try to play it cool and not get on there bad side. It's my police!" I explained.

"Don't you mean _policy_? Anyway, that's what I like about you. Your so much different than the others."

"Is that good?"

"Very good." He leaned in close to my face. My face flushed as his lips barely brushed against mine. Before he could do anymore I pulled away. I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "I'm not going to fall for this. I bet you say that to all the girls!" I looked the other way defiantly. It pained me to do this but I had to face the truth.

"What do you mean? I don't mindlessly pick up girls like Curly. I don't do that kind of stuff."

"But girls _do_ throw themselves at you, right?" I dared.

"Well yeah, but I refuse them. I would never have sex with someone I berily even know. I never really found the right girl is all."

"Are you telling me that you're a virgin?"

"Is that a problem?" It was his turn to be defensive.

"No, but _you_? The hottest guy in the band! A virgin?"

"Go ahead laugh it up." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not; it's just that, I'm glad you're sharing this with me. Do the guys know?"

"No, and they must never know. I'll never hear the end of it from Sanji." Zoro said.

"Would you like to fix that?" I put my hand on his thigh.

"What!" he jumped.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding Zoro!" I patted him on the back comically.

"Oh, yeah…hehe…" he looked the other way awkwardly. I would be lying if I told him that I didn't want to have sex with him. It's just that I promised myself and Ace that I wouldn't get involved with any boys on this tour. Ace practically flipped a shit when I told him that I was going to be living with three boys on a bus for four months.

Zoro and I fell asleep on the couch. I was slouched at the end of the couch while Zoro sprawled out on the rest of the couch with his head resting on my lap. We were awaken hours later by a disgruntled Sanji calling Zoro a pervert, which started a fight between them.

Later that day we stopped by 711 to stocked up on snacks because apparently they were eaten by Sanji.

"Guys we have a concert tomorrow we have to get ready!" Franky announced.

"Yeah guys lets do this!" I encouraged.

"This will be your first concert, Luffy. Get ready for the ultimate judgment." Zoro said.

"What do you mean?"

"The fans are brutally judgmental. They might not show it _during _the concert, but it's _after _the show, that's the real challenge. We'll be signing autographs then." Franky explained.

"Well I guess I'll have to work harder then, right guys!"

"Hai!"

I don't know what happened but the whole bus was filled with smoke. All of us sat on the couch in complete silence. Our eyes were straight bloodshot. Everyone started smoking weed, and I eventually joined them and now we're all high.

"Wha?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh."

"Is this how you guys prepare for a….uhh….what was I gonna say?"

"I dunno, man. I think we were suppose to do somthin'."

"I'm hungry."

"I would cook somthin' but…I just don't..."

"Don't what?

"Wha?"

"Nevermind."

"I…I voted for McCain."

"This is a good moment right now guys, this so _us_ you know?"

We all started to randomly laugh are butts off.

After an hour of being blasted to the stars, we finally got together in the music room with a guy named Brook. He was a very tall and skinny man in about his thirties.

"Yohohoho! It's nice to finally meet you Luffy-san. Pardon me but, would you mind showing me your panties?" he asked politely.

"Why of course how nice of you to ask." I said while unbuckling my belt. "See, you guys should learn a thing or too from him."

"Don't show this pervert you panties!" Zoro snapped.

"Zoro cut the act, I know you really want to see em'." Franky nudged him with an elbow.

"What? No!" Zoro's face flushed.

"Zoro's already seen my panties."

"You what? I'll kill you!"

"I'm so jealous…"

"No! It was nothing like that!"

Brook told us that he'll be our bus driver from now on. We played a few songs that we were planning on playing in the concert. Brook was really good, he could play ever instrument. He also could tell really funny jokes that for some reason no one else found funny. Practicing was fun; we got to play all my favorite songs.

"You're really good at this Luffy sis! I knew we choose the right person!" Franky praised. I smiled from ear to ear basking in such a complement. I used to be in the quire in high school, but I quit because we only song boring songs.

I couldn't wait for this concert. It's gonna be the first day of the rest of my life!

**Yeay! Next up is going to be the actual concert. Does Luffy have what it takes? Find out on the next episode of WANTED! Don't miss it!**


	5. First Concert

**Here's the next chapter! I don't know how realistic this one will be cause in truth I've never been to an actually rock concert before. Don't judge me! Shits to expensive! But that will all change on December 2nd! Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 5: First Concert

That night, the event took place in a huge concert hall. The gang and I waited back stage. I helped myself to the food that was provided. Zoro sat next to me drinking some beer.

"Ok, everyone. You're on in five." Nami told us. "Zoro, what have I told you about drinking before a concert?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." He grumbled. Nami hit him on the head giving him a lump.

"Whatever, just get your asses out there!" she said in frustration. "And good luck out there Luffy. The guys will go on first so they can introduce you." She said to me in a nicer tone. I said thanks which was inaudible because of the food stuffed in my mouth. Today Nami was the one who dressed me. We had a few help from the guys. The theme for the band was generally all black so I wore a black corset top with a black shirt under it and black leather pants. I swallowed my food as the guys ran out on stage. I heard the crowed go nuts.

"_What is up Red Line city!" _Franky spoke to the crowed._ "We got a super show tonight! But first lets introduce the new member of WANTED! _"

"Go get out there!" Nami hissed pushing me towards the stage.

"_Give it up for Monkey D Luffy!_" The crowd erupted in cheers. I didn't really expect that, but that's awesome! There were a lot of people but that didn't discourage me.

Franky tossed me the microphone. Let the concert begin.

We played so many songs in that one night it was crazy. I really hope that I don't lose my voice tomorrow. I let the music flow through my very veins. It was as easy as breathing. The crowd seemed to like me; I didn't understand what the guys worried about.

"Luffy, up next is the time of judgment." Zoro warned.

"What's that?"

"The signings. People are going to be standing in line to get our autographs." Sanji explained.

"Oh, I've been in one of those. You'd have to be really lucky to actually get something sighed." I breathed.

Before we even got to the table there were already a billion fans waiting for an autograph. "I'm not looking forward to the carpel tunnel." Franky noted.

"Ok, lets get started!" I encouraged. The only autographs I signed were for either all the guys who keep complimenting me on how hot I am or younger girls who told me that they wanted to be like me when they grow up. The line was practically never ending! My hand was starting to cramp up.

I thought that everything was going well until I unintentionally eavesdropped on a few fans conversations..

"_Ugh, I wonder why they picked _her_; she looks like such a whore. I bet she slept with every member of the band._" I heard a fan speak to another.

"_I know! What makes her so great? She probably bribed them with a few blowjobs."_

This made my blood boil. I tried everything in my willpower not to say something. I hate how they think I _can't _hear them! It's so annoying!

"Luffy, you ok?" Zoror tapped me on my shoulder getting my attention. I just realized that I stopped signing.

"Oh, sorry. I was just…" I flashed a fake smile to him. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. My mood lightened when a few girls that were actual teenagers came up to me and wanted my autograph.

"You were awesome out there! You're just what the band needs! A strong woman! I love you!" they told me as I signed there shirts. They told me to make it out to Margaret and Sweet Pea.

"I love you guys too!" I told them.

The rest of the time went on pretty well. I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. I knew I shouldn't let it get to me because I kind of expected something like that to happen.

"Ok, lets get out of here." Franky said when we got back to the bus. "Party over here~!"

"No way Franky!" Nami snapped. "Every time we have a concert you guys always make a huge mess!"

"Don't worry Nami, I'll keep these guys in line." I reassured her.

"Really? I'm so glad your apart of this group Luffy! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she suffocated me into a hug.

* * *

><p>"PARTY!" I shouted. Once Nami left the bus we started the party. We blasted music from the stereos. Franky and Zoro had a drinking contest. I danced to the music on the kitchen table (I was a bit tipsy because they convinced me to drink.) Sanji chilled in the living room rolling up some doobies and smoking them happily. The whole night was pretty much just a blur to me. I'm pretty sure I passed out at some point, but I don't know how or why.<p>

The next morning I woke up on the floor of the living room. Though my head was being cushioned by something. I looked up sleepily and it turned out to be Zoro. My head rested on his chest. I then looked down to realize that my shirt was missing. I was only in a bra. _Oh god, please tell me nothing happened last night, please!_ I hoped. At least I didn't feel any pain other than my head.

I got up gripping my head. _Ugh, I'm never going to drink ever again_. I looked around the room. It looked like a tornado hit. At least nothing was broken, nothing we can't clean up. I looked around again. It's going to take a bit longer than I thought.

I searched for my clothing. _I wonder what happened last night. The only thing I do remember is taking shots of jagermeister with Zoro and Franky. _I looked to see Zoro still snoozing loudly on the floor. I saw Sanji passed out in a pile of junk food rappers, and Franky for some reason was asleep on the couch cuddling a fully cooked chicken. Weird. I decided to go and talk to Brook for a while until they wake up.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…" I sighed as I settled into the bathtub. I really needed this. I didn't like to stress over stuff, but after I get out I'm going to make the guys clean the bus. I giggled to myself. I was starting to sound like Nami. I lifted one of my legs out the water for fun as I washed my arms and shoulders first.<p>

Suddenly I heard banging on the door which made me jump a little. "Go away, I'm using it!" I said.

"I gotta go!" That was Zoro's voice. He sounded urgent.

"You're just going to have to wait!" I hissed. Zoro burst through the door anyway. I covered myself up with my arms frantically. "Zoro! What the hell!" I demanded as he went ahead and opened the toilet. I looked away as he peed.

"Ah…" he sighed.

"Zoro, you freak. Get outta here!"

"Hey, when a mans gotta go he's gotta go."

"Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

I splashed water his way. He retreated out the door laughing mischievously. When he was gone I giggle to myself. We're an odd family, but I love every single one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeay! I managed to come up with a little conflict! We'll see if there's more in the next chapter! Stay tuned and comment children! XD<strong>


	6. Bonding

**I just came back from my first consert! Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria, and Avenged Sevenfold was playing! It was awesome XD! I finally got to see my favorite bands in person! I was so close to them I could just touch them! Anyway enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Bonding

It's been three weeks since my first concert and I've felt closer to the band like some kind of closely nit family. The only thing that I hate is when they try to keep things from my as if they have there own inside joke. Even Sanji wouldn't tell me what was so funny. They claimed that it would offend me or something.

One day I made my way to the kitchen in search of some food. Breakfast was like a whole _hour _ago so I was pretty starving by now.

Franky and Zoro was sitting at the table drinking a couple of beers. "Isn't it a bit early to drink?" I pointed out.

"I'm drinking Cola."

"I'm not complaining."

I shrugged and made my way towards the fridge. I sifted though the fridge looking for anything meat related. I need more of that. Maybe Sanji would cook me something…

I heard whistling behind me. I stood up looking at Franky who was trying to hide a smile and Zoro who was frowning at Franky. "What's so funny?" I asked obliviously.

"It's nothing." Zoro told me. I turned around again focusing on getting the food I want. For some reason I heard Franky say '_daymn_!' I stood up looking at them irritably. Zoro hit Franky over the head leaving a nice sized lump. I didn't know what was going on, but I was starting to think that they were making fun of me or something.

"Are you making fun of me?" I demanded.

"No, Franky's just being an idiot." Zoro said.

"Hey! You were looking too-ow!" Zoro hit Franky again.

"Do you know where Sanji is? I'm hungry." I asked them.

"I can cook something for you," Franky offered walking up to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"You can cook?" I asked in amazement. Zoro rolled his eyes. Right at that moment Sanji walked in.

"What are you guys doing in here? Luffy-chwaan!" Sanji danced.

"Franky was going to cook me something." I told him.

"What? This idiot can't cook."

"I can dream ya know."

Sanji made me some ham for me to snack on. I brought my food to the table and stood next to Zoro to eat. Sanji went off somewhere saying something about practicing new music. Franky went to play some video games.

I didn't bother to sit down I just stuffed to food in my mouth. It took me a while before I noticed that Zoro was looking at me. I looked back at him to see that he wasn't looking at my face. He didn't notice that I was looking straight at him so he kept looking. I then figured out what he was looking at.

I cleared my throat. He then looked me in the eyes. "Are you looking at my butt?"

"No." he lied.

"Is that what you guys have been talking about behind my back?"

"No…" he lied again. I looked at him skeptically. "Yes…" he admitted.

"Why? What is there to look at?"

"Are you kidding? It's like…this." his hands made the motion of an arch. I covered my butt with my hands and blushing in embarrassment. _My butt isn't that big is it_?

"Well, didn't you say you were Brazilian? It's pretty normal for you." He chuckled. I gasped in offense. "See, we told you that you'd react like this. That's why we didn't tell you."

I crossed my arms and 'hmphed' I walked out of the kitchen. "You better not be looking at my butt!" I called.

"It's hard not to!"

"Ugh!" I walked back up to him. He braced himself, probably thinking that I was going to hit him. "If I let you feel it would you stop talking about me?" I said.

"You're kidding right? That would just make it worse."

"Ok fine, no deal."

"Wait! I mean, fine I'll tell the guys to stop."

"You really want to feel me up do you?"

"Of course, I'm a guy now come here and give me a hug." He said putting his arms out. I was confused, but hugged him anyway. Both of Zoro's big hands smacked onto my butt. I gasped as he squeezed them as well. I looked up at him. He was grinning loving every second of this.

"You done?" I asked. My face was burning with embarrassment.

"Oh no, far from it." He said. He squeezed and rubbed my ass to his hearts content. I gripped his shirt.

"S-stop...!" I whined. I'd never tell him but I was starting to get turned on.

"Are you shaking?"

"N-no! Just hurry up." I bit my lip putting my forehead to his chest.

"Your ass doesn't even go with your body. It's unreal." He commented. "Ok, I'm done." He let go. I sighed in relief. Why did I let him do that again?

"We should do that again sometime." He teased. I pouted at him.

I lay in my bed fiddling with my laptop and singing to myself, the song we have recently been practicing has been in my head for the longest time.

_I've smelled the new wind for the first time. _

_Heard the voice of my nakama across the new sea! _

_We are here! _

_In the North! _

_The greatest of the number one sea in the world!_

_Wanna get it so, unbelievable!_

_One Piece...!_

I was trying to get the thing to work. It wanted to do a video chat with my brother. Maybe I wasn't in the right spot or something. I picked up my computer and moved it anywhere around the bus trying to catch a signal of some sort.

"Yes!" I finally got a signal when I got in the kitchen. The image of my big brother Ace popped up on my screen. "Hi Ace!" I greeted.

"Hey Luffy, it's good to see you again! How's life on the rode?"

"Good, We had a concert a couple weeks ago."

"Really? How was it?"

"It was awesome! We all had a great time."

"Them boys treating you right?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"Of course! There my friends now, of course there treating me right! I mean it's actually really chill here." I reassured him.

"AW! FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!" Franky was heard from the living room. I had forgotten that he was playing on Xbox live.

"WHO DRANK ALL THE FUCKING VODKA!" Zoro came in with an empty bottle a Smirnoff.

"_AH, IT'S TH CHAMPAGNE POURIN', BIG JOINT ROLLIN', BOMBAY SIPPIN', NO BLUNT SMOKIN'. BAD BITCH GETTIN', THICK AND SHE GOT SOME FRIENDS WITH HER. I TAKE EM' OUT POURIN' SHOTS OF LIQUOR…_" Sanji came swaggering in the kitchen smoking again.

I looked back at Ace who had a horrified expression on his face. I smiled innocently. "Well, it's usually very chill here," I tried.

"You have some interesting friends I see." He said. "Make sure you keep them in line. I don't want to get that phone call."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the call of a certain little sister getting knocked up!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing. I gasped.

"Shut up, Ace! That won't happen and you know that!"

"Alright, alright, just make sure none of those boys are touching you." He said. Ace has always been overprotective of me. At least he didn't try to force me to stay home. Ace has always supported my dreams. He too was a music artist. He's obviously been doing it longer than I have. I've always wanted to be like him so I did.

Right now the guys were leaving a very bad impression so hopefully Ace doesn't hate them too much right now.

The next day, I worked on something that was completely top secret. I was trying to make my own song. Making a song is harder than I thought. I have to make music for each instrument and lyrics to go with it. I decided to call it 'WANTED'. It's not very original I know, but since they don't alright have a song entitled that.

There was a knock at my door. I quickly hid my things. "Come in!" I called. It was Zoro. For some reason he had no shirt on. "Hey there Muscles." I said checking him out.

"You look good yourself." He noticed my lack of pants. Again. I didn't attempt to cover myself because Zoro has seen me pants less so many times I don't even notice it anymore. "You look like your up to something." He noticed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said smugly. He plopped down on the bed next to me.

"We should go out." He said unexpectedly. My face heated.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. Where did this come from? He wants to go out with me?

"You know like a couple." He grinned handsomely waiting for my answer. I studied him for a second trying to see if he was joking or not.

"Is this why you came in her without a shirt on?" I asked wittily.

"I don't know, is it working?"

"Maybe," I said. He moved so that he was hovering over me with his hands at the side of my head. He leaned down capturing my lips with his own. I kissed back happily to have him so close to me. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His broad chest pressed up against mine. It was all so surreal. I felt his tongue trace over my bottom lip asking entrance. I opened up letting his tongue slip inside my mouth. It felt good with him inside of me like this.

I then came to my sense and pushed against his shoulders. "Zoro, wait. Stop…"

"What's wrong?" He whispered kissing my neck.

"I don't want to...you know…I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh…oh no, that's fine." He said pulling back. He looked slightly disappointed, but he didn't try to push anything. "Does this mean we're together now?" he asked hopefully. I kissed him as an answer. He smiled at me. I think I could get used to this.

**Oh yeah just to let ya'lls know, the song Luffy was singing was _'We are here_!' it's part of the One Piece sound tract. And the song Sanji was singing was _'On my level'_ by Wiz Khalifa.**


	7. Beach Time!

**How long has it been since I updated? A few weeks? I must have been procrastinating. I'm probably the number one procrastinator. Like, I'm always doing homework at lunch. I even tried to start a project at lunch and it was due that day! (I failed obviously…) Anyway, enough about me let's get on with the story! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Beach Time!

_Wanted! Wanted!_ _M__y comrades all over my world __  
><em>_WANTED! WANTED! T__he best feeling in the world __  
><em>_who the heck are you? __  
><em>_I am Monkey D. Luffy__. __  
><em>_I__'ll become a pirate!_

_I__ sensed it when I saw you for the first time __  
><em>_you and I will be comrades_

_I want my first dream to come true __  
><em>_I'm totally confident that I can't do it alone._

That's all I have with the lyrics so far. Man, making a song is hard. Maybe I should ask Brook for some help, he's really good at that kind of stuff. Right now, it was too early for the guys to be awake. It was around 9 o clock; the guys won't be awake for another three hours.

"Brook!" I woke him up from the driver seat. We were at a rest stop right now so no the bus wasn't being driven into a lake.

"Luffy-san? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I want to show you something I've been working on." I told him.

"Ah, yes. But first, May I see your panties?" he asked politely.

"Ok." I lifted up my skirt. Brook fell backwards from a bloody nose. I found it funny how they'd do that all the time. _One day I'll make Zoro have that reaction._ I thought deviously. "Brook, I'm making a song and I wanted to ask you to help me finish it." I explained. Brook recovered from his attack.

"You made your own song? Let's see it!" I gave him the pages I worked on. He looked amazed. "Are you sure this is you first time making a song? This is amazing!" he praised. I grinned widely and blushed a bit.

"Don't mention this to the guys; I don't want to show them until the song is done." I told him.

"Sure Luffy-san, anything for you. I'll help make sheet music!"

"Thanks Brook! That part is always hard."

"Yohohoho! Come on Luffy-san. Let's get started!"

Later that day everyone was now awake except for Zoro. Usually he's the last one to wake up so I like to wake him up just to annoy him from time to time. I snuck into his room and slipped under his covers. I started kissing his face causing him to wake up a bit. He groaned saying something that was inaudible. I kissed him on the lips this time. He opened his eyes now.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked. I giggled in response. Zoro closed his eyes again, but smiled. He wrapped his arms around me taking me by surprise.

"Stop! Zoro, that tickles!" I laughed as he kissed my neck. We wrestled around a bit, but eventually I pinned him down startling his waist. I looked down at him mischievously. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to his softly. Zoro's hands found my hips as he kissed back deeply.

Zoro always kissed me so passionately when we were alone. It made me feel kind of special. No one knows about are relationship yet. We decided to keep it a secret for the time being.

I felt Zoro's hands slide there way up my skirt. I let him, as long as he didn't go too far. "Zoro. Your hands are cold." I shivered. I heard him chuckle making me blush. My face turned a deeper shade of red when I felt his fingers snake there way into my panties. "Zoro! No! Bad!"

"I'm sorry. I thought we were going to do it this time." He excused. I sighed. Zoro has been so patient with me. I always leave Zoro so sexually frustrated. In truth I'm a bit afraid to go all the way. What if I'm not good at it? What if I do something that he wouldn't like?

My worst fear is him leaving me because I won't do it. Ace always told me to fine someone that will wait for me, but now I don't know. "Zoro its fine, we can do it if you want to." I said timidly. He studied me for a second.

"No. It's fine. I don't want to force you." He sighed.

"You're not forcing me, promise." I was a terrible liar and he knew it.

"Luffy, just because I want to, doesn't mean you have to force yourself to do things you don't want to do. I'm happy the way we are right now." He kissed me tenderly. Despite his words I still felt guilty for making him wait.

"So…you won't leave me for someone else?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?"

"Because you can get any girl you want and they'd gladly give themselves to you!"

"You dummy," he placed a fist on my head. "Why would have sex with someone I don't even know. That sounds like something Curley-brow would do." He laughed. I frowned at him. "Besides, we wouldn't be able to do it anyway because I don't have any condoms."

My face turned different shades of red from that last remark. I was very squeamish from that word. _Condoms. _I shuttered.

"_Attention! Attention! Our next stop is going to be none other than the sandy beaches of Skypiea!_" Brook said over the intercom. I gasped.

"Skypiea! Hell yes! I've always wanted to go there!" I rejoiced. I couldn't believe we were going there. That place is nothing but fun in the sun!

"Ahh…Skypiea! The lovely ladies they have there!" Sanji made a face as if he was imagining pretty ladies. "Mellorine! Skypiea, here I _come!" _He jumped with joy.

I sat on Zoro's lap kicking my feet in the air. "We're defiantly hitting the beach while we're there! I need to get me a new bikini!"

Sanji's nose sprayed blood as he fell over. "Luffy-chwan~in a bikini~." More blood shot from his nose.

"Oi! Keep your thoughts to yourself Dart-brow!" Zoro said irritably.

"You wanna fight!"

I laughed at there rivalry. I was so excited for our next stop! Like Sanji said: Skypiea here we come!

"Man it's hot out here." Zoro squinted his eyes to the brightness. Everyone waited outside the bus while Luffy and Nami changed into there new swimsuits. "What's taking those women so long?"

"Quit complaining! It's worth it seeing Nami-swan and Luffy-chwan in sexy bikinis!" he sang. Zoro rolled his eyes to his stupidity. Zoro would never admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing Luffy in that bikini. Zoro's face flushed a bit. He turned so that they couldn't see his face.

"We're ready boys!" Nami called. The guys turn and what they saw made all of there jaws drop. Nami wore and orange and white striped bikini with a picture of a tangerine on the left cup of the top. Luffy wore a red bikini with a few strings connecting the two cups on the top.

Luffy was a bit shy because Nami picked out her bikini. Luffy thought it was a bit showy, but Nami got it anyway. The cups were two sizes too small. Nami said it would make her breasts look bigger. "I already have big boobs!" Luffy told her. Her boobs were as big as Nami's!

"Super bikinis!" Franky gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Franky! I like your speedo." Luffy laughed. Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he noodle-danced around the ladies. Zoro just kept on staring and all he could think was: _God Damn!_

"Come on guys! I wanna go swimming!" Luffy grabbed her inner tube and tried to run for it. Nami grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Hold on, you aren't going anywhere until we find a place on the beach." Nami stated. Luffy pouted in disappointment. Luffy just wanted to go play in the water. Cant they find a place without her?

"Hey Zoro, wanna go swimming with me?" she grabbed his hand.

"Sure, I need to keep you from drowning anyway."

"How did you know I couldn't swim?"

"I didn't. I could just tell."

"Your so full of it!"

Zoro chuckled. We finally found a place on the beach near the water. The sea was so beautiful! This was one of the main reasons Luffy wanted to come here.

"Haaa~ the ocean is so amazing~!" she sighed. Zoro looked at Luffy basking in the scenery. _The sea is nothing compared to your beauty Luffy…_ He thought fondly. He shook his head. Zoro was starting to sound like the shitty cook. But he's got to admit that she was very…pretty.

"Come on Zoro lets go!" Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and was just about to run off when Nami stopped her again.

"Not so fast! You need to put on sunscreen." She tossed the bottle of SPF 40 to Luffy.

"Ok, _Mom_." Luffy sat down and rubbed her arms and legs with sunscreen. She had trouble getting her back. "Zoro can you rub some on my back? I can't get it." She asked the green haired teen. Zoro's face warmed.

"Yeah Zoro. Help the girl. Or are too afraid?" Nami teased.

"Shut it witch! I'm not afraid of anything!" Zoro claimed. He sat down behind Luffy as she untied the back of her top. Zoro fought a trickle of blood coming out of his nose. Luffy held her top in place with one hand and pulled her short hair over shoulder.

Zoro didn't hesitate as he rubbed her down with the sunscreen. "Ah! Why are you hands always cold, Zoro?" Luffy whined.

"Luffy, how would you know Zoro's hands are always cold huh?" Nami challenged. Luffy blushed furiously.

"I…uh…" she stuttered. "I don't know what your talking about?" Luffy felt really flustered. _Does Nami know about us_? She thought frantically.

"You're just jealous because you can't get a boyfriend." Zoro said. Nami instantly frowned at him. Luffy giggled. After Zoro was done Nami left a good sized lump on his head.

"Weeee!" I spun around on my little inner tube. Zoro swam next to me.

"I'm gonna go check out that reef that's under us." His head disappeared underneath a few times. I was jealous because I wasn't a good swimmer. I wanted to see under water too. I put on my goggles and dunked my head under. Looking around I saw nothing but blue and coral reefs. It was so pretty, but what I didn't see was Zoro.

I looked around frantically hoping he wasn't being eaten by a shark or something. I was quickly losing breath so right when I was going to go back up I felt something grab my legs. "Waaaaah!" I yelled under water. I kicked out and I felt my foot hit face.

Zoro immediately appeared from the water with a bloody nose. "Ah! You kicked me!" He gasped rubbing his face.

"Ah! You're bleeding! I'm sorry I kicked you!" I apologized frantically.

"Don't worry. This bloody nose isn't from your kick. Here's your bottoms back by the way." He handed me part of my bikini.

"Ah! Zoro! You pervert!" I accused trying to hide myself.

"Sorry, want me to help you put them back on?" before I could answer, Zoro disappeared underneath the water.

"No! Zoro you better get your ass back up here or I'm gonna kick your ass!" I screamed knowing that he couldn't here me down there. I quickly realized that he forgot my bikini bottom. The water was stained bloody red as if there was a shark attack. I rolled my eyes.

I eventually grabbed Zoro back to the surface. He had swirls in his eyes and sported a goofy smile. "I was right! You _are_ a pervert!"

Zoro regained himself again. "It's not my fault! You're just really…hot!" he excused. "I think I'm really lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? How desperate are you to have sex with me?" I challenged him. Zoro lifted an eyebrow, probably trying to see through me.

"Well, honestly…I'm really…eager." He admitted. I wasn't surprised. In truth, I was really eager as well, but I'm trying not to give in. Suddenly I thought of something good.

"Ok, have an idea!" I stated. "If you take me out on a _real _date, then maybe, just maybe," I moved myself from my tube wrapping my arms around his neck. "We can mess around…" I kissed him softly.

"Deal!" he agreed eagerly. "You mind putting your suit back on." He whispered mentioning my lack of bottoms on.

"Oops!" I quickly slipped them back on, careful not to let my head go under. "We'd better go, we still have a concert today."

"Oh yeah," Zoro realized. "Hopefully I wont get raped by screaming fans again."

We swam back to shore (Well, Zoro did. He pulled me while I sat on my tube.) After we ate some more of Sanji's delicious BBQ food we got back on the bus and got ready for are up coming concert.


	8. Suspitions

**Yeahhhhhh, what up bitches! Its winter mother fuckin' break and Christmas as well! Finally I can work on fics with out having to do goddamn homework first! Hell to the fuckin' yeah! Happy Holidays!**

Chapter 8: Suspicions

"Heeello, the loyal fans! I'm Conis and today we have a special guest and they've come here for a concert right here in Skypia. I have with me Roronoa Zoro and their most resent member Monkey D Luffy from WANTED." The blonde girl named Conis introduced us to the camera.

"Hi." Zoro just waved.

"What up?" I said with a big smile.

"It's been a while since members of Wanted was interviewed." Conis said.

"Yeah well she made me." Zoro pointed a thumb towards me.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Zoro." I patted him on the shoulder.

"So Luffy, how's life with the band so far?" she held the mic to me.

"It's awesome, the whole time being part of it is amazing! You know, getting to see places and what not."

"What about you Zoro? Do you have anything to say about her joining?"

"Uh, well I guess getting a new member was a big deal for us, but Luffy is really into this. I for one I'm kind of glad she's with us." Zoro shrugged.

"That's great to hear. I would like to ask a question that has been often asked for you." Conis looked at a note card. _Oh, here it comes. _I thought to myself.

"Are you in a relationship with any of the band members currently?" she asked with a friendly smile. I've been practicing my reaction for something like this.

"What? No way, not these guys!" I huffed.

"Ha! Are you kidding? _Her_?" Zoro spoke up. "She's more like an obnoxious sister or something."

"Hey! I'm right here, and I'm not obnoxious!" I hit him on the shoulder while Zoro tried shielding himself.

"Help! She's trying to kill me!" he yelped.

"There a lot of fans who think you two would be good together." Conis mentioned.

"Huh? Really?" Zoro and I exchanged glances. We both broke into a laugh. "You _cant _be serious."

"No, really. There are my conversations and suspicions about it."

"Yeah well, I'll just say it's not real. Not with this Marimo."

"Oi! You know I hate being called that!" Zor protested.

"What about the other band members?"

"Franky's like my video game buddy, and for Sanji…I pretty much own rights to his life like Zoro's."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh!

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"And there you have it fans! Tune in next week for some new updates! Over and out!"

* * *

><p>"Close the door it's to bight!" Franky groaned as we got in the limo. I started coughing due to so much smoke that spilled from the car.<p>

"Sup guys!" Sanji's eyes were a bit bloodshot. "Wh-where were you guys? I was saving you some Doritos, but I kind of ate them. So…anyway…"

"Sanji what's that in your hand?" Zoro asked the blonde.

"Oh this?" he held I long tube-thing. "It's a bong. I bought it while I was here. Did you people use it for _medical_ purposes?" he held a lighter to the bottom and in haled from the top of the tube. The bottom started bubbling as he did this. He exhaled the smoke smoothly. "Wow that's amazing!"

"Dude, let me take a hit." Zoro said.

"Hold on man, wait your turn." Sanji took some more in. The whole limo ride we all got super slapped and I didn't even take anything in. It was all this second hand smoking.

I was sprawled on the couch of the limo while Zoro sat with his elbows on his knees and his hand supporting his head. He was also weirdly grinning as if something was funny. Sanji was on the floor in the fetal position. Franky had a blanket over his head rocking back and forth.

"I am so _hungry_!" I groaned.

"Man…this car is bright. The colors…it makes me happy." Zoro giggled covering his face and rolling on his side.

"Why do my hands hurt! Sanji sang terribly.

"Because your lying on them, bro." Franky asked.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Uhhhhh I was so drunk last niiiiiight!" Franky moaned. "I'm mad that I was so drunk!"

"Is anyone else getting lighter? I think I'm getting lighter. I think I'm maybe getting immune to gravity." I said with squinted eyes

"Why is there a leopard on the Cheetos bag? Oh wait it's a cheetah! Cheeto Cheeto, Cheeta! Oh the world is so beautiful!" Zoro hugged the bag of cheese flavored snacks.

"I blame the media."

"Guys, Sanji's not moving." Franky nudging Sanji curled up form on the floor with his foot.

"He's fine." Zoro said. "I am so ready to sleep when we get back to the bus."

When we did make it to the bus, we stepped out of the limo causing smoke to billow from it. Nami shook her head in disappointment. "You all are a bunch of pot heads." She said.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to live your life ok." Zoro huffed.

"Luffy why are you holding a bag of cat food?" Nami asked in exasperation.

"It keeps me from floating away!"

"Luffy let go of that thing."

"Ha! You would like it if I floated away so you could get your hands on this bag of foods formulated for aging cats!" I laughed as I waddled towards the bus.

I woke later that day in my bed. I was so glad that I was sober now. I squinted looking around my room seeing the many junk food rappers and other trash. I dropped back onto my bed groaning. I still felt a bit out of it.

I pulled out my phone and started texting Zoro.

"_Hi._" I texted him. It didn't take long for Zoro to replay.

"_Hey._"

"_Whatcha doin'?_"

"_Sleeping._"

"_I miss you._"

"_I do too._"

"_Come over here._"

"_B-but that requires movement…_"

"_I want to cuddle._"

"_Ok fine, I'll be over there in a minute._"

We stopped texting until Zoro came into my room. His hair was unkempt and to me it looked sexy. Zoro snuggled himself under my covers. I started to touch him, but Zoro tried to shake my hands off.

I couldn't help myself; he looked so hot right now since his shirt is off. I ducked past his hands and put my face to his chest feeling the warm skin. Zoro jumped. I slid my face lower feeling on every line of his nicely trimmed chest. I was still half asleep so I can't really come to my senses right now.

"Luffy what are you doing?" it sounded like he was holding his breath. I lips traced over his navel and then went even lower. My fingers tugged his pants down slightly.

At that point Zoro grabbed my wrists and pulled them up. "Stop it." He looked me in the eyes and I saw flashes of lust in them. I smiled knowing that I was doing something that would make him lose composure.

I noticed that his face flushed when he noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes on other than underwear. "I wanna touch Zoro." I whined struggling from his grasp. Zoro let go and I immediately clung back onto him. I heard Zoro sigh. After that I just fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Franky, have you seen Luffy-chan? I haven't seen her since this morning." Sanji asked Franky who was air drumming. He shrugged.<p>

"I haven't seen Zoro anywhere either." He said casually picking up a bottle of cola.

"You don't think there hiding anything do you?" Sanji worried.

"Nah, Zoro doesn't seem like the one to do anything. Besides, he's probably just sleeping like he always does." Franky said then took a gulp of cola.

"Yea well, I'm going to check on him anyway to make sure." Sanji left the room towards Zoro's bedroom. Before he opened the door, he dreaded what he was about to see. Many 'What if's' went into his head. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Zoro wasn't there. He didn't know what to think at first. _Ok, if he's not here, then where is he? _Sanji thought.

He then hurried over to Luffy-chan's room to confirm any suspicions he might have. Before he opened the door he thought to himself. _What if she's doing something that I'm not supposed to see? _His nose bled slightly as he thought of all the forbidden things she could be doing behind this door.

He shook his head. _What am I thinking? This is Luffy-chwan we're talking about._ He finally opened the door to see something that angered him.

That moss-headed pervert is sleeping in the same bed as his sweet Luffy-chwan! Sanji pulled the covers off of the bed revealing Luffy's half nudity. Sanji fell over in a bloody nose.

Luffy and Zoro sat up in surprise. "Ahh! Sanji!" Luffy yelped. It's too late for them now. How was Luffy going to excuse herself this time. _The jig is up._ She thought sadly.


	9. Date

**I forgot to mention that in the last chapter I got some of those scenes from American Dad, those of you who didn****'****t know already. Just sayin'...**

Chapter 9: Date

Franky and Sanji paced back and forth while Zoro an I sat guiltily on the couch. Sanji had caught us red handed. "How long has this been going on?" Sanji demanded.

"Only a few weeks." I muttered.

"Who made the first move?" asked Franky who was getting more humor out of the situation.

"Me." Zoro answered.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on miss Luffy-chwan!" Sanji hissed.

"I can do whatever I want Curley!" Zoro snapped. The two went head to head like they normally did. I couldnt help but laugh.

"Hey, Zoro. How many times have you gotten into her shorts?" Franky teased. I blushed furiously.

"Franky!" I whined.

"For your information, we havent done anything yet." Zoro said irritably. Franky's face fell.

"Aw, why not?"

"Dont ask me."

"I'm not ready yet."

"What do you mean? Sex is a hella fun! Once you do it the first time, you think of how silly you were of making a big deal out of it." Franky laughed.

"Really?"

"Dont listen to him Luffy, he's insane." Zoro said.

"Yeah! Dont go around giving yourself to idiots like this Marimo! I, on the other hand would treat you like a lady." Sanji claimed smuggly. Zoro hit him on the back of the head.

"Dont you dare!" Zoro warned.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

As they fought, Franky made his way over to me. He put his arm around my shoulder. "You know Luffy, let me tell you about the birds and the bees."

"But I already know about the birds and the bees." I spicifically remember the painful conversation between Ace and I. *Shutter*

"Oh. Then what I ment to say was, it's all actually nothing to be afraid of. I can speak from experience. I thought having sex would change me from a boy to a man. I felt no different than how I felt before I did it." he laughed. "It was a hella fun though, I can tell ya that!"

"But what if I'm not good at it?" I asked timidly.

"Luffy, it's not a sport. You just do it. Just remember, it's all about the pleasure. Do whatever you want to make each other feel good. Thats all it is." Franky shrugged.

I thought about it for a second. The way Franky is saying it makes it sound like the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it is just as simple as that. I started to feel more confident now.

"Your right Franky!"

"Thats super!" he gave a thumbs up and winked.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I found Zoro in the music room, fiddling around with his guitar. "Hey Zoro. Guess what."<p>

"What?" he said without looking up. I made him put down the guitar and climbed on his lap. I seductively kissed him on the lips. "Hm?" he kissed back with interest.

"I'm ready now." I whispered. He looked at me questioningly. I grabbed his wrist and led his hands down to my butt. His eyes slightly widened. Zoro looked towards the door that was therowly closed.

"Screw it." Zoro attempted to lift my shirt over my head.

"Hold you horses Zoro." I giggled. "You still have to take me out to dinner first."

"Oh yeah."

"Dont worry, we can go now. There's a Marriot next door to where we're staying." I got off of his lap and swaggered out the door. "Where something nice for me." I told him.

Zoro waited for Luffy to be ready. Zoro tried to look nice, but didnt want to over do it by wearing some kind of suit. What did he look like, that love-cook?

He also tried not to seem over excited either. By the end of the night Luffy will finally be his. Luffy is definatly the girl for him and not once did he doubt it for a second.

"I'm ready." Luffy greeted. Zoro's eyes widened. She looked...beautiful! Her hair looked neater than it was normally, and that dress...

"What do ya think?" Luffy spun around. The dress was _way_ to short than what she would normally wear. It was jet black and the back of it dipped down to her waist. The front showed lots of cleavage from Luffy's round breasts. That was what really made Zoro's jaw drop. "Nami picked it out for me the last time we went shopping. I actually never thought I'd wear it."

"You look beautiful." Zoro breathed. "But, did you really have to force yourself to wear high heels? I know as well as you do that you hate wearing them."

"Do you not like them?"

"No, I do like them. They look smokin' on you." He grinned.

"Thanks, I like what you're wearing as well!" Luffy complimented. Zoro wore black jeans with a blazer over a white T-shirt. "Come on, let's go! I'm hungry!" she complained as she pulled him along.

It was every man for himself. Zoro and Luffy fought over every scrap of food that made it to the table. This was how it was all the time when eating meals. Date or not, you still had to eat you food quickly before Luffy steals it from your plate.

People in the restaurant stared as they mindlessly stuffed food in their mouths. "Ahh.." Luffy sighed patting her stomach. "That was tasty!"

Zoro mumbled an agreement as he took a swig of champagne. "Let me have some." Luffy said. Zoro shrugged and filled another glass. Gulping it down, she asked for another. And another. And another... "Another, please." Luffy asked Zoro dizzily.

"I think you've had enough. And plus the bottles empty." He pointed out.

"Oh, whata you know?" she waved her hand dismissively. Then she started to go into some kind of giggle fit. Zoro had to laugh as well. _She so cute._

"Come on, Luffy. I think you need to lay down." Zoro went over to Luffy's side of the booth and helped her up.

"Uhh...I feel dizzy."

"Please don't throw up."

"Ok."

Once they got up to their hotel room, Luffy crashed on the bed. "Mmm...soft." her legs were spread un-lady like. Zoro could see her red laced panties. His heart beat increased. _There's no way we can do it now. She's too drunk, what if she doesn't even remember the next day. _Zoro thought wearily.

He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her leg in comfort. "Zoro?" Luffy said to get his attention. Zoro looked at her.

"Yes."

"Come here."

Zoro crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her. Zoro didn't expect what happened next. Luffy pinned him down on to the bed. She landed a sloppy kiss on his lips. Zoro out his hands on her shoulders to push her off, but Luffy wouldn't have it. "I'm ready for you." She whispered.

This made Zoro freeze. Zoro couldn't just give in like this. Zoro grabbed her face and pulled back to look at her face. "You're drunk. We can't do this right now." Zoro told her.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a bit buzzed." Luffy claimed. Zoro looked at her skeptically.

"Ok fine, but if you don't remember this tomorrow I'm blaming you." Zoro said and with that he kissed back passionately. He could feel Luffy grinding on top of him. Zoro groaned as he was starting to get hard. He grabbed the edge of Luffy's dress and pulled the fabric up until it reached over her head and tossed it to the floor. His hands greedily slid up and down her sides admiring her luscious curves.

Zoro flipped them over so that he was on top now. He kissed down on her neck and sucked on it hard enough so that hickeys will form on it later. It's not like he hasn't left any mark on Luffy before, but this time he made sure that it was there. Luffy moaned from this. Her voice was music to Zoro's ears. He wanted more.

He grinded into her hips earring a louder moan as a response from her. Luffy could clearly feel the bulged forming in his pants. Her breathing hitched as she imagined him inside of her. Right now she couldn't really think straight.

Zoro reached behind her in an attempt to remove her bra. He fumbled with it, not really knowing how to take the damn thing off. Luffy decided to give him a little help by unhooking it herself. Zoro did the rest by sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it.

Luffy felt a bit shy under his gaze. No one has ever seen her like this before. Well, no _boy_ has ever seen her like this. But that was just locker room changing for swim class, this was different.

Zoro cupped one of her round breasts in hand and thumbed the small nipple. Luffy bit her lip. Zoro guessed he was doing something right so he did the same with both. He leaned down to take a rosy nub in his mouth. Luffy moaned and arched her back slightly. Zoro licked and messaged them more knowing that Luffy liked it.

Zoro took this time to pull his shirt and toss it. Going back down he continued what he was doing. His other hand snaked downwards. It went lower until his hand brushed against Luffy's crotch. Luffy gasped. Her legs closed instinctually, but as Zoro started to knead and massage the sensitive areas through the fabric of her panties, she slowly opened her legs more, moaning to the touch.

Zoro felt Luffy's panties dampen. She was starting to thrust up to his hand as he made deeper strokes. Luffy whined in frustration. Zoro decided to ease her suffering and dip his hand into Luffy's panties. She gave a deep throated moan in response. Zoro could now feel how wet and slick she was. He fingered experimentally at the soft skin of her clit. "Z-zoro! Wait, hold on." Luffy slid off the offending material of her panties.

Luffy laid back down with her legs spread and knees pointed towards the ceiling. Zoro took that chance to lean down putting his face in between Luffy's legs. He gave an experimental lick up her clit. Shock waves went through her as she has never felt anything like that before. Zoro continued this pushing his tongue in deeper.

"Oh god! More!" she panted pressing her fingers through Zoro's green hair. _Zoro's tongue is so long! I can't take it! _Luffy thought. Zoro was practically making out with her pussy. He kissed the lips and stuck his tongue in. Luffy grabbed the covers for dear life.

Zoro on the other hand was quite enjoying himself. He licked the sweet juices that came from his lover. He would occasionally add his finger as well because it drove Luffy crazy. "I'm coming!" she yelped. Her womanhood contracted a little letting out a small stream of Luffy's juices.

Zoro looked up to see Luffy's flushed face. She was trying to regulate her breathing looking up at him. Zoro found the look very appealing. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Zoro pushed his tongue into her mouth letting Luffy taste herself. It was his turn now.

Zoro secretly pulled out a condom from his pocket and placed it underneath the pillow for the time being. He gently pulled Luffy up into a sitting position. Zoro sat up against the headboard beckoning Luffy to come over.

Luffy crawled over to him and unzipped Zoro's pants. Zoro had a full erection from the previous actions and it was aching for attention. She pulled it from the confines of his boxers and stroked it slowly at first. While this was happening, Luffy felt her face heat again. Zoro was...long. With Luffy being so interested with the appendage, started playing around with it. She wiggled it around and watched it move.

"Please don't do that." Zoro said.

"Sorry."

Luffy put her mouth on the tip only out of curiosity. Zoro hissed. She saw that Zoro liked this so she put as much of his length in her mouth that she could. Zoro began to buck his hips. Luffy found it hard to fit the rest in her mouth. She just decided to bob her head and stroke the place she couldn't reach.

Zoro's hand found her hair. He tried not to thrust into her hot mouth. He wouldn't want her to choke. First of all, he wasn't planning on coming just yet. "Luffy." He tapped her shoulder trying to get her attention. Luffy took her mouth of followed by a string of precum. To Luffy it was kind of salty, but tolerable.

Zoro kicked off the rest of his pants and took out the condom. Luffy felt kind of embarrassed. She actually had forgotten about a condom. It's a good thing Zoro had one.

Zoro ripped it open with his teeth and slipped the rubber item on. He gestured Luffy to come over. She hovered herself over him, putting her hands on Zoro's shoulders. She hesitated. "Will it hurt?"

"Relax..." he whispered as he kissed her torso and rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly. Luffy took a deep breath and lowered herself onto him. Zoro helped direct his manhood in by holding it in place. Luffy bounced on it going deeper every time. She whimpered softly as she didn't think that she could get it all in. It was like there was blockage.

Zoro's strong hands gripped Luffy's hips and pushed down. It broke through. For Luffy, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She yelped in pain. Luffy tried to lift herself off of him, but Zoro held her in place. He pushed her down more telling her to relax. Zoro could feel her shaking like a leaf. He could also feel nails digging into his shoulders. "I-it hurts!" she whimpered.

"Shh...It's ok..." he consoled as he hugged her around her narrow waist. He moved his hips slowly upward to get the rest of him inside her. Zoro had a really hard time trying to stop his self from pounding into her utter tightness. He couldn't help but groan from the restraint. He could feel her walls contracting and sucking at his member.

Luffy tried her best to get use to his size. She squeezed and convulsed around Zoro's hardened length. Zoro groaned as if he was in pain as well. Luffy felt bad at making him wait for her. Luffy closed her eyes and tried to focus on feeling nothing but pleasure. She finally began to slide up and down a bit on Zoro.

Zoro obviously noticed this slight change of movement and began to thrust upwards. Luffy moan loudly. Zoro's grip on her hips tightened as he pulled back and slammed up into her again. Luffy's eye rolled to the back of her head then closed. "Ugh!" Luffy began to match Zoro's thrusts, bouncing up and down. It was starting to feel really, _really _good! She wanted more. She wanted it deeper and faster!

Luffy forcefully pushed Zoro down so that his head met pillows. She slid up and down his length even faster. Zoro grinned at this. He slapped his hands down on her butt and squeezed. He wasn't going to let Luffy do all the work. Zoro propped himself up with his feet and pounded relentlessly into Luffy making her have to stop her own motions.

Luffy's back arched as she screamed in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping filled the room. "Harder! Ahh.." she moaned. For Zoro, that was a tall order to fill. What he was doing now made him have to kind of hold his breath. After one last thrust Zoro gave out. He didn't come, he just had to breathe.

Luffy whined in frustration. Zoro groaned then flipped them over so that he was on top. Zoro pounded into her faster than ever. "Ahh! Haaa... Fuck! Zoro! Ngh!" Luffy was almost at her peak. There was no way she could have lasted long.

Luffy noticed that he breasts were bouncing up and down like mad. She moved her hands to try and stop them, but Zoro grabbed her wrists and pinned them at the sides of her head. Zoro helped himself to tack a nipple into his mouth.

Luffy drug her nails across Zoro's back and her legs squeezed around his waist. "I-I'm gonna...blow!" she exclaimed. Luffy felt her hard release.

Zoro felt her walls squeeze around his member causing him to lose composer and come as well. Zoro slid in and out of Luffy, riding out the intense orgasm. Zoro kissed her on the lips soft and tenderly. Luffy kissed back with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

This went on for a while. "Zoro?" Luffy said through the kiss.

"Yeah?" Zoro now kissed the side of her mouth and her cheek.

"I...uh..." Luffy thought about it for a while. Should she really say it?

"What is it?" Zoro continued to kiss her face.

"I...adore you." Luffy said finally. Zoro pulled back to look at her.

"Thats not what your suppose to say."

"It's the same as the other word."

"No, it's not the same."

"Ok, then you say it."

"No way, girls always leave if the guys say it first."

"Yeah, well so do guys. Especially guys like you with options!" Luffy said a bit harshly. Zoro kew what she meant. Zoro could get any other girl he wanted, but Zoro didn't want _any other_ girl.

"Is this some elaborate plan to keep me interested?" Zoro questioned.

"So what if it is?"

"I hate that it's working..." Zoro kissed Luffy more passionate then before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, wasnt that nice. Hopefully I tickled some fancies. Look forward to the next one!<strong>


	10. Smile for the camera!

Chapter 10: Smile for the camera!

It's been a few days since that night and I have been very content. And in those few days Zoro and I have been participating in a few similar activities since then.

Franky was right, I _was_ being worked up over nothing. Aside from some soreness, I'd feel fine. Now I'm thinking: Why haven't we done it earlier?

The following days went on like normal. Nothing has changed, just the way I liked it. Franky and I stood in the kitchen. I mentioned to him about what happened between Zoro and I. Franky gasped.

"See! What I tell ya? How was it? How good is Zoro in bed? I wanna know." Franky pressed for answers. My face flushed at his bluntness.

"Franky! Don't say things like that!" I whined.

"Oi Franky, you better not be harassing my Luffy-chwan." Sanji said as he walked in.

"Oh no, we were just talking about how Luffy-sis-" I stopped Franky from saying anymore by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"We were just talking about how hungry I am. Hehe." I said hastily. I wanted to avoid Sanji from knowing because who knows how much Sanji would over react.

"Don't worry my sweet dove! I shall make you a breakfast of love!" He noodle danced over to me. I giggled at his goofiness. "Luffy-chwan has the cutest laugh!" he had hearts in his eyes.

"I knew I heard in idiot in here." Zoro had just walked in yawning. Obviously he'd just been taking a nap.

"What was that ya green bastard?" Sanji shot daggers towards Zoro.

"Shut it will ya, your voice is making my ears bleed." Zoro sniffed as his pinky dug in his ear.

"Why you-" they were interrupted by the obvious sound of my stomach growling.

"Hungry." I groaned rubbing my belly.

"Right away my sweet heart!" Sanji sang immediately forgetting about Zoro.

"I'm gonna go play some video games, you in?" Franky asked.

"Sure. Zoro?"

"Nah I'll just watch."

When we were in the living room setting up the system, Franky mentioned something to me. "A photo shoot?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Namisaid something about our next photo shoot for the bands new album. You know what with you being the new member and all." He said.

"That sounds like fun." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah right, the people at those places are complete snobs. They always so dramatic with everything and they want you to be _absolutely _perfect." Zoro complained.

"With the pictures they've done of you guys, I see they've done a good job so far." I shifted over to sit on his lap and made myself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"As long as they don't dress you up in revealing clothing, I'm fine." Zoro grumble.

"Knowing Nami, she'll let them." I huffed.

"You're such a pervert, Zoro. Only you'd have a problem with Luffy wearing revealing clothing. You probably want her all to yourself and no one else could see her but you. I can totally see right through you." Said Franky.

"What! I am not a pervert! I-I just don't want to portray Luffy as that kind of person." Said Zoro. "I mean, what would fans think if Luffy was posing in skimpy clothing."

"You'd love to see Luffy posing in skimpy clothing, wouldn't you?" Franky teased.

"Nami always tells me that if you have it, show it off." I said innocently tugging at the collar of my shirt that already reveals quite a bit of cleavage.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! _Super!_" Franky cheered.

"Don't listen to that witch."

"Oh yeah! I remembered that I was going to ask you guys something." I chirped. They both had my full attention. "I was thinking about getting a tattoo."

"A tattoo? Of what?"

"I dunno." I picked my nose. Zoro and Franky sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, when are we gonna get there?" I groaned as I lay on Zoro's bed. I laid on my back with my head hanging over the edge of the bed. "I'm so bored." I complained to him.<p>

"How should I know, I'm no good with that kind of stuff," Zoro said as he tuned his guitar. "But I _do_ know something that can cure your boredom." He put down his guitar and made his way towards me.

I sat up and put my arms around his neck. "Do you think you can entertain me for a while, Zoro?" I asked sweetly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I _know_ I can." He smirked then pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back with much enthusiasm. Zoro gently pushed me down onto the bed. I greedily pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere. "Impatient are we?" he muttered, kissing my neck.

"Shush." I commanded. I heard Zoro huff. He slid his hands up my shirt until the bunched up material was on my neck exposing my torso. Zoro made quick work of unclasping the front of my bra. Do you know how hard it is to find bras like this in my size?

Even though Zoro's seen me like this already I still blushed under his gaze. "You're so adorable." His comment made me blush even more. He cupped one in hand and massaged the nipple with his thumb.

My breathing hitched. Zoro dipped his head to take the other nipple in his mouth. My back arched and my eyes closed. My fingers unconsciously rubbed the back of Zoro's neck as he suckled me. I felt his hands slide down to try and pull off my shorts.

Somewhere in the back of my mind thought: It's my turn. I wanted to be the one to dominate. I wanted to be the one to pleasure Zoro this time. I love being in control.

I managed to flip us over much to Zoro's surprise. I straddled his waist looking down at him with mischievous eyes. I threw off the rest of my shirt and wriggled out of my shorts making sure that I still had my panties on.

I leaned down to kiss his toned and scarred chest. It was so sexy to me, I wanted it all to myself. My hands slid up and down his chest and abs kissing and nibbling everything that I came in contact with. I felt Zoro's hands rub my back as he watched me with lustful eyes.

I guessed that he was turned on by me taking control. I sat up flipping the hair out of my face. Biting my lip, I grinded and bounced myself into his hips. Zoro groaned trying to thrust upwards. I felt him hardening underneath me.

I took advantage of that, lifted myself and putting my hand on his crotch. Zoro hissed closing his eyes. I smiled inwardly. Zoro was at my very mercy. I yanked down his pants and boxers all the way so that he was completely naked.

I bent over so that I was face to face with his full erection. Zoro watched me intently as I grabbed the base of his cock. I gave it and experimental lick which made Zoro stiffen. I smiled then took in some of his length in my mouth.

Zoro moaned combing his hand through my hair. Zoro seemed to like when I do this for him. I sucked on him some more, bobbing my head and fisting the length that I couldn't fit in my mouth without choking.

Zoro's grip tightened in my hair. That should be a good sign right? I sucked harder and bobbed my head as well. I willingly let him thrust a few times into my mouth knowing that he probably wouldn't appreciate being held down. "Ahh…Luffy…I gotta cum!" he groaned. I could feel him trying to push me away, but I ignored him. I wanted to taste him this time.

He came hard into my mouth. I easily sucked it all down because I was an expect at swallowing things, no matter what it is.

Zoro laid there motionless from the intense orgasm I had caused him. "Thank you." He sighed. I climbed over him and kissed him on the lips.

"Your welcome!" I grinned happily. Zoro sat up and gripped my hips. I was surprised when he turned my around making me fall to my hands and knees. I glared at him from behind me. _I was going to dominate dammit! _I thought furiously. Zoro smacked his hands down on my butt then pulling me closer to him.

"You'll get your turn." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. Zoro slid my panties down my legs with my help. I sighed in defeat letting Zoro in charge again. He put his hand down on my back signaling for me to go down on my elbows and my butt sticking up high.

Zoro's hands found my hips as I felt his tongue probe me. I stifled a moan, trying not to let him win so easily. He always loved to tease me. Zoro noticed this and wiggled his fingers against my sensitive skin. "Ah!" I moaned.

"Luffy, your already so wet." He observed. I cloud feel his fingers sliding in and out of me with ease. I bit my lip. Zoro always knew how to push me off the edge. I looked behind me to see Zoro licking his fingers. I grimaced.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because you taste so good." He claimed. I blushed looking away from him. "Are you ready for me, Luffy?" he whispered. I could feel his erection pressing up against me.

"Yesss," I pressed against him. That was all Zoro needed for him to thrust himself into me. "Ahh!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Shh…" Zoro hammered into me, not giving me any time to adjust. I had to stay quite just in case no one could hear anything. But let me tell you. It was a really hard thing to do. I bit my lip letting tiny squeaks and whimpers out.

Zoro smacked and gripped my butt as he moved even faster. "Fuck…" I whimpered. I could take it anymore. We haven't done it in this position before and it seemed a lot noisier than the others. The sound of him smacking into me filled the room. It pushed me towards the edge quicker. "I'm gonna cum! Ahha!" I moaned.

"Already? Hold on for a bit ok." He hugged me around my waist a bit tighter. I shook my head frantically.

"N-no! I cant!" I cried. Zoro seemed to go faster. I didn't think I'd last much longer. Shivers ran through my body. "I'm cumming!" I yelped upon my release. I tensed around Zoro's member then I felt him cum as well. It wasn't until after we had both got our breathing back to normal when I realized something.

"You didn't wear a condom!" I pointed a blaming finger towards Zoro.

"Don't worry, I put one on when you weren't looking." He said smiling contently. I narrowed my eyes at him. Zoro looks too guilty.

"Are you lying to me?" I asked mistrustfully.

"Now why would I lie?" he was still smiling and I was still suspicious. "Want me to take it off and show you?"

"N-no, that's quite alright." I looked away with a blushing face. Suddenly I leaned forward slightly which meant that the bus stopped! "We're here!" I jumped up looking for clothes.

Zoro just rolled over in the bed. "Call me when they need me." He grumbled. I shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Zoro. We gotta go!" I encouraged, but at the same time was struggling with putting my shirt back on.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Sanji?" Luffy wondered aloud. Come to think of it Zoro didn't see him come off the bus. They were standing outside the bus listening to Nami rant about something Zoro didn't really care about.<p>

"I think he's sleep." Franky said.

"Still? Zoro, go get him." Nami ordered.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so, now go."

Zoro grumble his complaints as he boarded the bus again. He went straight to Sanji's room. He found Sanji snoring loudly in his bed. "Oi, Curly!" Zoro shouted as he shook his shoulders. Sanji didn't even react.

Zoro smirked as he thought of something. He grabbed the big stereo sitting on the floor of his room and put it next to Sanji's head. He flipped on the music up to the max. The room practically vibrated with the sound waves, but Sanji didn't even stir.

Zoro frowned. He looked around the room and eventually found a blunt that Sanji left on his nightstand. Zoro lit it and took a quick drag from it and blew the smoke in Sanji's face.

Zoro bobbed his head to the music and waved the lit blunt in front of Sanji's face. His face followed it as Sanji slowly woke up. He graciously took it from Zoro.

"What's going on?" Sanji stretched then took a drag from the blunt.

"Time to go dude. Photo shoot."

"Oops, I kinda forgot about that. Oh well, let's go Marimo." Sanji got up and walked out since he fell asleep in his clothes.

"Don't make me cut you." Zoro grumbled. Sanji ignored him as the stepped out of the bus.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Luffy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, we're comin'." Zoro said. _I might as well say goodbye to my retinas today. I hate cameras. _Zoro thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The continuation of this will be in the next chapter, Stay tuned! :3<strong>


	11. Smile for the camera! part 2

**Sumimasen minna, I havent posted in a while because of the whole 'Exam week' thing. But here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 11: Smile for the camera! part II

* * *

><p>"Sugee!" I exclaimed. We entered the building and it was huge! A bunch of people wearing strange clothing were walking around. Photo equipment was set up everywhere.<p>

"Follow me guys." Nami said. "Bon Clay-san should be over here." We followed her. Nami was explaining something but I wasn't fully paying attention. I looked around with an aww struck face.

"Nami-chan!" a man with a frilly looking outfit called towards us. He waved and danced girlishly from where he stood.

"Not this guy again." Sanji cringed. "What an okama."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with okamas! My brother happens to be a homosexual." I said.

"It's not like I'm a homophobe or anything, it's just that it's creepy the way he shoves his sexuality in people's faces." Sanji explained with a grimace.

"It's wonderful to see you all again! You must be the new girl. Monkey D Luffy! I've heard so much about you! I'm Bon Clay, but you can call me Bon-chan!" he said rather colorfully. "Oh, aren't you the looker." He studied every inch of me. "We're going to have a lot of fun aren't we? Lets get on with the photo shoot! And lets do it the okama way!" he led us into the room. Sanji gave me a look that said: _See what I mean? _

"Now lets get you boys-and gal-dressed up!" Bon chan sang_. Oh, dress up! That sounds like fun! _I thought in excitement. "I'll help the boys with there outfits. Mugi-chan, Nami will help you with your clothes."

I guessed that he meant me since he said 'Straw-chan'. Bon-chan gave Nami a bag of clothes that were on hangers. I couldn't see what the clothes looked like since they were in a white bag. "I already picked these out, make sure you try on all of them!" he sang. Nami dragged me into the changing room.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to wear this?" I was shy to come out of the changing room. I wasn't very used to wearing clothes this…revealing. I guess this was what Zoro was afraid of.<p>

"Come on, Luffy. You act as if you've never wore stuff like this before." Nami said.

"That's cause I haven't!" I yelled. "I don't understand why I have to wear skimpy underwear!"

"It's called lingerie."

"No one's going to see them anyway." I muttered. I wore a red buttoned up shirt that didn't cover my stomach. It was also opened up a bit to show lots of cleavage. I also had on a really short black skirt with a bunch of buckles on it with striped thigh high socks.

I mean, I didn't mind Zoro seeing me like this, but the guys are going to see me like this, not to mention all the 'Wanted' fans.

Nami pulled me out of the room. I followed reluctantly. The one thing that I realized about taking pictures like some kind of model is that there a lot of…movement. So many poses and faces they want us to make. I loved taking pictures with everyone though. We were like one big happy family. I also loved seeing everyone looking so nice in their clothes.(Use your imagination of the pictures they took)

"My eyes hurt." I complained. I was going through my like hundredth clothing change.

"You'll get use to it." Nami assured. Bon Clay was really colorful when it came to taking pictures. It was like he does more poses than me. He seems to like taking pictures of me alone. Some pictures I took half naked. Bon-chan wanted me to take a picture with my signature straw hat covering my bare chest. He said the pic would be 'popular with the guys'. There was even a time where I took a half naked picture with Nami.(We had to deal with a few bloody noses if you didn't already guess.) _They act like they haven't seen anything like this before._

Don't get me wrong. There was also a lot of hot looking pictures with the guys as well. I've gotta say I enjoy shirtless posing from them. Zoro would glare at me whenever he catches me ogling at Sanji or Franky. (Troll face)

Nami said that some of these pictures will make it on the covers of magazines. And some pictures will be made into posters. It made me excited that my picture on somebody's wall. I'm becoming more and more popular with the fans. I have been with the band for a little over two months. Man. It's been that long already?

"Ok, guys! I have a surprise!" Nami announced. "We're all going out to eat!"

"Yes!" I cheered. It's been a while since we've eaten at a restaurant with all of us. And the best part about it is. "Food!"

* * *

><p>We practically threw a party there at the restaurant. Many young people knew our band so they helped us cause mayhem there. I danced on the table with a fellow Wanted fan. Everyone eventually got into it and partied along with us. The poor boy I was dancing with practically fainted because of my presence and the fact that I touched his hand.<p>

Many of us got drunk; Franky and I started to drunkenly sing karaoke. Many of the older citizens watched in amusement while all of us youngsters had our fun.

This sure was a good day. I'm so glad that the whole time I've been with my crew has been nothing but fun. Nothing could ruin this ecstasy. Not a thing. Or maybe I'm being too hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a little short. There'ssome big things that is going to happen in the next chapter. If you havent heard Luffy sing before, here are songs that I've used and some I havent:<strong>

**Wanted!: sung by Luffy**

**.com/watch?v=9lR2FwmJOSc**

**Everyone Peace: sung by Luffy**

**.com/watch?v=JEjzXN_wW8**

**We are Here!: sung by Luffy**

**.com/watch?v=SQzbkkN6WMo**

**Holy Holiday: sung by Luffy (Zoro in backround)**

**.com/watch?v=5L8X40vGd5M**

**Eyes of Zoro: sung by Zoro (duh)**

**.com/watch?v=_Ak1eeCwwB4**

**Respect!: sung by Luffy Zoro and Sanji**

**.com/watch?v=108WFfppTPQ**

**You are the One: sung by everyone except Brook and Franky(sorry guys)**

**.com/watch?v=K6R4AlFMQDw&feature=related**

**We Are! (crew's version): sung by the crew**

**.com/watch?v=vG65fBng3As**

**You get the idea, theres more on Youtube (It's youtube by the way)I'm sure you can find others. Lets see if you can Identify who's singing in the song with more than one person in it. It's not hard if you watch it in Japanese mostly :D**


	12. Two years later

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. But you shall wait no longer! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Two Years Later<p>

"Yes! Finally we can relaaaax…" I sighed kicking back on the couch. Finally we were done with our last tour. It's officially been two years since I joined the band. We traveled to Water 7 which happened to be where Iceburg, the previous vocalist for 'Wanted', was living. He generously let us stay at him and his wife's house.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Sanji came into the living room with trays of food balancing on his hands, arms, and head. I shot up from where I sat immediately.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" I harassed Sanji before he got to set everything down. He tried to shoo me away but, he should know from two years knowing me that he wouldn't succeed in deterring me.

"Oh finally," Zoro came into the room and sat down next to me. Nami took a place on my other side. "I'll take me plate with a full glass of sake please." Zoro said.

"Get your own damn plate! Here's your plate, my sweets." He set nicely made plates in front of Nami and I. I chowed down immediately as I usually do.

"Hey, Curley. Are we still doing that magazine column you and I have been working on?" Zoro asked with a sly grin.

"For the last time, you haven't done anything so far in that. I've been doing all the work!" Sanji stated irritably. Nami had the two of them work on a column for a magazine that had to do with mainstream music groups. I use to read it all the time before I joined the band. Actually, I still do. Just to keep an eye on any rival bands we've came encounter with.

One of whom are biggest rival was a band named Cipher Pol Nine, or CP9 for short. I was a fan of their music before I really got into 'Wanted'. Robert Lucci was the singer of the band and when we met them a while back, I'm pretty sure he flirted with me. Zoro didn't really take kindly to that.

Kaku was the electric guitarist like Zoro. He reminded me painfully of Usopp who I haven't seen in person for more than two years. Zoro and Kaku had a really noticeable rivalry from the start when it came to their band positions.

Jabura was the base guitarist and loved to pick on Sanji every chance he got. Sanji of course didn't stand for it so we had to break up a few fights occasionally.

Fukuro, CP9's drummer, also had some competition with Franky. Franky would always make fun of the way Fukuro would always say _'Chapapa'_. Not to mention Kalifa who happened to be CP9's manager. Nami would always talk about how she's just a passive aggressive bitch and all that noise.

"Ok, guys. Guess where we're going for our next tour." Nami in excitement. "I just got Intel from Robin that they want us to perform at Ryugu palace!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say that you talked to _Robin_? How's she doing? Did she say something about me?" Franky had a huge crush on Nami's friend, Nico Robin. I've only met her once, but she see seemed pretty nice. I kind of felt a little jealousy because she had many inside jokes on him. Zoro would blush and he _never_ blushes.

"No Franky. Plus you don't even have a chance with Robin-chan anyway." Sanji said.

"Anyway," Nami rolled her eyes. "Come on, Luffy. I'll give you a tour of Water 7. Franky, you come with us since you grew up here."

"What?" The drummer was already making himself comfortable on the couch. "You just want me there so you can use me as a pack mule."

Nami grabbed his ear and pulled him along. "Nonsense." Nami smiled sweetly. I joined know well that I couldn't refuse.

"Ok, but can we get second lunch while we're out?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

While the girls were out Sanji was finishing up the column he worked on. "Yes! I'm finally done!" the blonde sighed.

"Oh, then you can go ahead and put both our names on it." Zoro said as he was sprawled on the couch across from him.

"What? No way! I'm the one who did all the work! All you did was lie on this couch and smoke pot all day. I should be doing that!"

"Hey, you're over exaggerating. I contributed to some of it."

"Oh yeah? Then pitch me a line from this. Pitch any line." Sanji dared him.

"Um…ok." Zoro lifted his leg and let out a disrespectful noise. Sanji scrunched his nose and fan his hand in front of his face.

"That wasn't a line! You just farted!"

"Do we have any more pot?"

ZLZLZLZLZZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Meanwhile, back with the girls. Luffy and Nami were sitting at a café. Franky ran into an old friend so unfortunately he did not join them for long. Nami needed to talk to Luffy in privet anyway. She needed to bring up a very important subject.

"Luffy, are you pregnant?" Nami asked bluntly. Luffy spit out her beverage right in Nami's face.

"_What?_" she sputtered. Nami took the time to wipe her face in frustration. Nami wasn't joking around. She has been seeing all the signs from her friend. Luffy has been having weird mood swings and her appetite (if possible) has gotten worse. Especially for weird things like pickles dipped in peanut butter.

"Well…I have a women's intuition." Nami said simply. "Tell me. When's the last time you've had your…monthly gift?"

"Um…I thought it was because around boys a lot…" Luffy said timidly. Nami's suspitions were immediately realized. She gave her a sad look. "Come on, Nami. I'm not pregnant." She said.

"Have you had a test?"

"A what?"

Nami face palmed. _I hope Luffy knows what she is in for._

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later…<strong>

Zoro lay on his bed lazily plucking the strings to an old acoustic guitar. He was kind of bored. Luffy and Nami were out again. To Zoro it seemed like the two have been spending more time together. It must be a girl thing. He hated staying here with _just_ the other band members. Sanji was being unfair, Franky wasn't there most of the time claiming that he's spending time with other family members, Brook was playing his violin around the house, and Iceburg seemed to busy no a days.

Zoro didn't really mind since he had more time to sleep the day away, but other than training and playing his instrument, that is the only thing he's been doing now a days.

He was relieved when he heard the door opened. Zoro planned to surprise his girlfriend with a good lovin'. They haven't really had much intimacy lately ever since they got off their summer tour. It's actually been a few months since they lived here in water 7. (Zoro was surprised that Iceburg put up with their bullshit for so long.) He never understood why she was never in the mood.

When Luffy walked into the room, Zoro got up like an excited puppy. "Welcome home honey." He joked. The smaller girl blushed from the statement. She flashed him one of her infamous smiles that Wanted's entire fan base would die to see.

She jumped at him like she usually does and wrapped her legs around his waist. Zoro liked where this was going. "Zoro, guess what?" she said in excitement. He happily kissed her neck.

"Yes?"

"I…we're…well…" she stammered. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. It was weird because usually when it came to news, she would blurt it out no matter how outrageous it might be. Zoro shrugged it off.

"You can tell me later," he settled both of them down onto the bed. He was eager to close the distance in between them. He nibbled on her neck, hoping to get her into the mood. At first Luffy was hesitant towards his efforts.

"H-hold on, I'm not sure…" she whimpered. Zoro captured her lips before she could say anymore. Luffy sunk into it for it has been a while since they were close like this. Before it got heated, Luffy felt a bit queasy. Her head began to swim and her stomach ached.

Zoro was taken by surprise when Luffy pushed him off of her with surprising strength. She raced out the room. Zoro followed her realizing that she was running towards the bathroom.

Kneeling down Luffy slumped over the toilet and emptied the contents from her stomach. She has never felt so sick because she has never gotten sick since she was a toddler. "Dammit…" she groaned. Zoro peeked into the room.

"Are you ok, Luffy?" he asked. Luffy put down the toilet seat.

"I feel like shit…Now I'm hungry." Luffy's stomach was unpleasantly empty and she didn't like that feeling more than her sick feeling.

Zoro was a bit worried about his band captain. He's never seen her sick before. He hoped that she's not too sick. He was too worrisome when it came to anyone sick. When Zoro was young, his younger older sister died of salmonella. He was relieved that Luffy still acted like herself. Of course she would be thinking about eating at a time like this.

"I'm fine. I just…ate something bad earlier…N-nami said not to eat those pickled eggs, hehe." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Zoro drew his eyebrows together in concern.

* * *

><p>Luffy waited until everyone fell asleep until she snuck out of the house. She felt bad for leaving everyone, but she couldn't stand it. It has been at least two months since she found out that she was pregnant and she didn't want to put any burden on the band.<p>

Nami said she would keep her secret, but after Luffy upchucked, they were all worrying about her. She didn't like it when she made people worry. Ace would fret over the smallest of things about her.

Nami would understand right? She probably wouldn't. She most likely would be the one angrier at her for doing this.

Luffy liked the city they were in, but she had to leave. Looking back, she slightly doubted her actions but turned and walked away. Luffy hailed a cab and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for all the time skips and please don't kill me for this. I'm also trying to make it as less Occ as possible. I will try and update this soon! Bye! ;3<strong>


	13. The Game Play

**Yeah, I've been a disloyal author haven't I? It's been how long since I updated? Oh well, I know I ended with a cliffhanger, but I want all of your suffering to end once and for all! This might be the last chapter, coupled with an Epilogue! So at any rate, enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: <span>The Game Play

Zoro woke up that morning. It was a bit early for his liking since it was 8:00am. Although he couldn't fall back to sleep. Something was bothering him. He was still half asleep, but he did notice that Luffy wasn't in bed right now. This wasn't very unusual, for she might be up rummaging through the fridge again like she usually does.

But Zoro felt like something wasn't right. It was as if the whole room's equilibrium had been thrown off. He was fully awake now. Sitting up, he wondered why he wasn't able to go back asleep. Usually after waking up is the best time to take a nap.

Suddenly, Zoro's door burst open. "Zoro! Get your ass up!" Nami shrieked in peril.

"Ow!" Zoro exclaimed on the count of his ears. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Zoro's attitude changed when he saw the look on Nami's face. She looked distressed and tears welled from her eyes.

"It's Luffy! She ran away!" she cried. Those words alone struck fear into Zoro's very being.

"What!" He got out of bed immediately. "H-how do you know?"

"*Sniff* She left this note…" Nami was already rubbing the tears from her eyes. She handed him a tiny piece of paper that is usually used for grocery lists on the fridge. Zoro read it over. He read it again. And again. He couldn't believe it. The words on this piece of paper sent Zoro into a flurry of mixed emotions. "W-we were going to t-tell you the truth b-but-"

"Wait, you knew about this?" Zoro turned on Nami. The red-head frowned and bit her lip. "How long have you known about this?" he pressed.

"A few months…" she said quietly. Zoro sighed roughly. He closed his eyes, trying not to get thrown into panic as soon as the whole situation had registered into his brain. It wouldn't help in the matter, but despite this Nami could see him shaking.

"Ok…We have to tell the others." He concluded at last. Both of them rounded up everyone into the living room, much to some of their displeasure. They could tell it was an emergency from Nami's accentuating tears.

When Zoro delivered the news, everyone gasped in shock. "What!" Sanji was the first to react. He grabbed the collar Zoro's shirt threateningly. "This is all _your_ fault! She wouldn't have run away if-!"

"Oi oi! No ones pointing fingers here bro!" Franky intervened. Zoro pulled himself from Sanji.

"No…he's right. It was my fault." Zoro sat on the couch and leaned back covering his eyes with his forearm. The letter that Luffy wrote was still in his hand.

_Dear Nakama,_

_You've probably already realized that I'm gone. Please, don't worry about me. I'm ok. I went to go live with my brother, Ace. The reason why I left was because that I'm kind of pregnant and I don't want to hold the band back. I'd just be a burden to you all if I stayed. And Zoro, if you're reading this: I'm sorry._

_P.S: I'm the one who ate the Thanksgiving turkey. Sorry Sanji…_

Luffy's pregnant. That single fact repeated in his mind so many times that it was almost impossible to believe. His mind was almost at a total blank here.

"…What should we do now?" Brook's question broke the silence of the room.

"Isn't it simple?" Determination sparked inside of Zoro. The kind of determination that Luffy would have had, making any resolve so contagious. "We're gonna get our captain back."

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy POV:<strong>

"My poor little sister! I knew this was going to happen! You can stay with us as long as need be!" Tears streamed down my brothers eyes as he hugged the life out of me. (Metaphorically)

"I missed you so much Ace! I'll never leave!" I too was crying buckets. The thing about being pregnant is that you don't know when your emotions are gonna change. And if it does, there's a lot of it. "All I want to do is stay here and eat some ice cream!"

"Don't worry Luf, I'll tend to all your needs!" he promised. "Marco! Bring my and Luffy some ice cream!" Ace called to my new brother in law.

"Yes, honey." Marco smirked at him. Ace frowned at him with a blush on his face. I giggled at Ace's embarrassment. My older brother cleared his throat then led me to the couch.

"As I was saying, you can stay as long as you want. We'll provide all the prenatal care you need! After all, Marco and I were thinking about getting a surrogate."

"Oh oh! I can be a surrogate for you!" I offered in excitement.

"Luffy, you're already pregnant. Plus, that would be kind of weird. Almost incest." Ace pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

For the next few weeks, I stayed at Ace's house with the occasional visits from Usopp whom I haven't seen in a very long time. There would be times where we'd have a marathon of sad chick flicks and Usopp wouldn't mind because he was pretty much use to my bitchy crying by now.

If anyone could help me in my time of need right now, it was family. I still cry myself to sleep at night because of how much I miss my Nakama. I missed the midnight jam sessions with Brook, or creaming Franky in Call of Duty, I even miss Sanji's constant flirting with me!

And Zoro. Every time I thought about him I'd cry even harder. If it wasn't for my stomach swelling up every week I wouldn't always have a constant reminder of him.

I sat on the couch one morning wrapped in a blanket watching Adventure Time, and plucking Ace's old Gibson guitar that I was in love with. _I wish I had a guitar like this, I'd die happy. _My straw hat sat lazily on my messy hair as I was just passing the time until Ace has to take me to my scheduled ultra sound.

"Luffy time to go!" Ace called. I complied happily, quickly recovering from my bout of melancholy. Half of me didn't want to go, but I never thought I'd be so happy as to have a baby. It's just the fact that it's _Zoro's_ baby that hesitates me.

Anyway, I didn't really have much choice in the matter. I had already explained to Ace how I wanted to keep the baby rather than give it up for adoption. I took it as a sighn to settle down and start a family, even though my child will most likely grow up without a father.

"Isn't this exciting Luffy? We might be able to know what gender your baby's going to be." Ace said once we were on the road.

"Really? They can do that? Sweet!" I exclaimed. That really does sound exciting. I placed a hand on my swollen belly thinking about my baby to be. _I wish Zoro were here to support me…_ I thought longingly. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

The rest of the band was probably better off without me anyway. It had already been five months since I left and I was already seven months into my pregnancy. I'm expecting in less than two more months!

I was glad I didn't have to sit through another one of those 'How to care for your child' seminars. "I really hope it's a boy. That way, I can teach him how to rock like a badass."

"You can still do that if it's a girl. I mean, you should have seen how disappointed I was when mom told me that I was going to have a _sister_."

"Yeah, now look how I turned out…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you'll be fine." Ace patted my hand comfortingly. "Maybe later we can pick up some clothes for the little rascal eh?"

"Yeah! But can we stop by McDonalds first?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I was laid out on the hospital bed as the doctor rolled my shirt up to reveal my inflated stomach. I munched on a burger trying to listen to what he was saying. His name was Dr. Law and he was quite attractive for someone of his expertise.<p>

"Ok, Monkey-san. I'm just going to rub some lubricant on your stomach, and we can take a look at you baby." He squeezed blue gel on my belly.

"Ohhh, cold." I shivered. "Is the gel like some kind of ex-ray coating or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, it just helps me move the camera around." He said simply.

"Oh."

Dr. Law, moved the hand-held object around but focused his eyes on the screen. I watched how focused he was barely noticing how creepily I was staring at his face. _Hm, maybe he can be your new daddy. _I thought to my baby inside of me. It was probably just the hormones talking, but you know. My options are open.

"Oh, there it is." Law said. He gestured to the fuzzy bluish black screen. I had to squint my eyes to really see. "You see the head, and the arms there." He pointed to the prominent outlines of the fetus.

"I can see it! Aww…" I felt tears coming on again.

"A miracle of life isn't it? Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Law asked.

"Ooh yes!"

"Hm…lets see…" he moved closer to the screen and moved the camera a little more. "Oh…I think I see a bump. Yup, it's a bump. I'm guessing that you're child might be male."

"Yes! I knew it!" I nearly squealed. I couldn't wait to tell Ace. I couldn't believe that in two months time, I'll be giving birth to my first born son!

"Here's a picture." Dr. Law pulled out a picture of the ultra sound.

"This isn't a picture of my baby's junk is it."

"Hehe, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"You know Luffy; I've noticed that you don't leave your house often." Usopp said to me one day. He and I were watching cartoons in the living room as I ate a peanut butter and pickles sandwich with mayo and scrambled eggs.<p>

"Mm, I'm just not as active as I use to be. Just look at me. I've gotten so fat." I said as I sprayed canned cheese in my mouth. Usopp snatched the can away from me.

"You're not fat, you're just pregnant. And plus, don't eat like that it's unhealthy." Usopp gestured to my sandwich abomination. I pouted childishly.

"Mnny non nel nu wowa nee!" (I don't tell you how to eat!) Usopp rolled his eyes at me. He was one of the only people who can deal with my bull shit and I love him for it.

"Anyway, were going out for dinner tonight." He told me. "Ace planned for all of us to go." I sunk into the couch like a potato. I really didn't feel like doing anything tonight.

"Cant we just stay home and order Chinese food? My ankles hurt too much." I whined. I knew Usopp and especially Ace wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, we're going to the Pirates Chest Café." This fact almost made me jump from my seat. That restaurant happened to be one of my favorite places to be. I haven't been there since I moved out of town. I loved it so much because that's the place where my love of singing blossomed.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" I exclaimed as Usopp helped me to my feet.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?"<p>

"It better be."

"I'm not so sure about this plan, bro."

"It has to work, all our efforts will be wasted!"

"Yohoho, Luffy-san will be so surprised!"

"Shh! Keep it down."

A king sized bus parked in front of a house in a quaint suburban neighborhood. The inhabitants of said bus spilled out into the sidewalk and gathered at the front door of their target house.

"Are they home?" One of them looked through the window showing the darkness of a living room.

"We're going to have to come back later."

"Hey look the doors open."

"Hey! Don't just walk into people's houses! That's breaking and entering!" Despite the warnings, the rest of them ventured inside the house. "If someone calls the police on us, I'm blaming you!"

"Oh Nami's so beautiful when she's worried 3!"

"Where's the light switch? I can't see a damn thing."

"Here it is!" The room and hall light dimly. "Look at these pictures. There's Luffy! Aww…so cute!"

"So this is the house. I was starting to lose hope."

"Hey guys look what I found!" One of them emerged from the kitchen.

"Brook, why is there panties in your afro?"

"Oops. Anyway, I found this letter on the fridge!"

_Dear Marco,_

_ Luffy, Usopp and I went to The Pirates Chest Café for dinner. Meet us there later 'k!"_

_ "_Well, at least we know where they are now. Let's go guys!"

* * *

><p>"Hehe, you think anyone's going to be performing?" I wondered out loud. I used to do karaoke here all the time. There was a stage facing the citizens eating in there booths.<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few acts here and there." Ace mentioned.

"I'd totally perform if I wasn't so bloated." I was practically jumping up and down in my seat and looking around like a hyper child. "I'm so hungry, I want this! Ooh, and this! This too!" I pointed at different things on the menu.

"Hey, cool it there." Said Usopp. When we finally got our food, I immediately began to eat. The whole restaurant seemed very quiet before everyone in the building began looking towards the entrance and gasping. I was kind of oblivious to the commotion, but I was well aware of the whispering.

"_Is that the band called Wanted?"_

_ "What would they be doing here?"_

I froze in place. Food was still in my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to chew. "Luffy, it's them!" Usopp whispered loudly. I forced the rest of the food down my throat then ducked under the table.

"I'm not here!" I hissed. I watched their feet go by as their made their way towards the stage.

"Yohohoho! Cool, a stage!" I heard Brook laugh.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Luffy-chwan? There are too many people here!" That was Sanji this time. I unintentionally began to feel nostalgic.

"Hello is this thing on?" Zoro spoke into the microphone.

"Zoro! Get down from there!" yelled Nami. Zoro ignored her and continued talking.

"Luffy, I know you're in the crowed somewhere." Zoro searched the pool of people for me. My mistake was reaching for my plate for some biscuits on the table. "Oh, I can see you, Luffy! Come on out!" he beckoned me. I peeked from under the table. There was an inconvenient spotlight shining on me. I cursed quietly.

Zoro stepped from the stage and made his way towards me. He extended an arm out for me. I gingerly looked at his hand considering what I should do next. Ace placed a hand on my shoulder, encouraging me.

I slowly stood up from under the table. Zoro's eyes widened at the size of my stomach. "Oh, I see you doing…well." He said almost nervously. I felt my cheeks heat.

I reached for his hand and took it. He led me to the stage. "I never imagined it going exactly like this but," Zoro shouldered off a guitar case. "I wanted to do this my way." Zoro kneeled down in front of me and held out the guitar case.

I placed my hand over my mouth in shock. The pose looked all too familiar. "I know you don't like things too traditional so Luffy," At this point he opened the case. "Will you marry me?"

I nearly dropped to my knees. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. "I-Is that a Gibson Acoustic Songwriter Deluxe!" I sniffed. Those guitars cost a fortune! "Of course I'll marry you!"I threw my arms around his shoulders.

Behind us, Sanji played the traditional love song on electric guitar. He flashed us both a trolling smirk. I laughed. Zoro then caught my lips in a passionate kiss. "Mm…" I sighed happily. The crowd cheered in the background. I could even here Ace crying dramatically.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked my husband-to-be.

"It took a while, but you can't keep me away forever." He smiled handsomely at me.

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around him again in another hug. Ace hopped on stage and glomped us both in a sobbing mess. Usopp joined, then Nami, then Brook. Franky managed to put his arms around all of us. Sanji was hanging back and watched affectionately.

I noticed Marco watching from the entrance smiling knowingly as if he were there the whole time. "Marco! Get over here!" Ace waved at him in excitement.

"I'm sensing the start of a happy new family." Zoro whispered, rubbing my belly lovingly. From all the events that happened recently, it all seems too good to be true. It's almost like a dream. And if it was, I never want to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! That's the end folks, BUT if you all want an epilogue, you're going to have to convince me first! *Puts pinky to lips* I'm gonna need to see many reviews guys! Ja ne! *wink* <strong>


End file.
